


Friendship Collection

by acethebatdog2039



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethebatdog2039/pseuds/acethebatdog2039
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friendship Collection</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John Shepard, Garrus Vakarian, and Thane Krios Friendship

* * *

A/N: First Mass Effect story ever. Just little one shots about the guys, later chapters about others from Mass Effect but mostly Shepard, Garrus, and Thane. Shepard/Spacer/Sole Survivor/Paragon

* * *

Food

"I don't understand how you can eat that."

John Shepard looked up from dinner and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, John, look at it." Garrus said. He placed his tray down next to his Commanding Officer. "I mean look at it!"

"Garrus, I don't want to. I have to eat it. The last thing I want to do is look at it."

Thane chucked

"Do you even know what it is?"

"Nope and I'm not going to ask." Shepard sat back in his chair. "Mess Sergeant!"

Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner snapped to attention. "Yes, sir?"

"Gardner, how much fresh food do we have?"

"Umm, none sir."

"John?"

"Yes, Garrus?"

"The meat just moved."

"No way."

"I believe Officer Vakarian is joking with you." Thane sat back in his chair watching the pair.

"Really, John it moved."

"Gardner, next time we dock remind me to restock."

* * *

Pets

"John, why a space hamster?"

"Because it's nice to come home to someone." John Shepard said. "Even if it is a hamster."

Shepard and Thane were sitting on the small sofa in Shepard's cabin.

"Garrus, don't poke the hamster, please. Will you come and sit down so we can play cards?"

"It is very nice to come home to someone." Thane said slowly.

Shepard gave him a small smile as Garrus sat down.

"You know I could have gotten a dog."

"A what?"

"A dog," Shepard was holding his hand above the ground. "You know woof woof? Thane you know what a dog is right?"

"Like a varren with fur? He asked.

"Kinda, but the dog doesn't try to eat you."

* * *

Alcohol

Shepard threw back a shot of alcohol. Garrus was beating him by three.

"Gentlemen I don't believe this a way to celebrate the end of a mission."

Shepard threw back another one.

Garrus threw back one of his own.

"Damn you Vakarian." Shepard let out a breath.

"Krios, just have a drink with us." Garrus slurred his words.

Shepard was now down by one.

Thane was down by seven.

* * *

Home

John Shepard found himself sitting in his cabin rereading the email his mother sent him.

She asked about his friends.

Friends.

More than one.

He just didn't know what to say. She had never asked about his friends before, just work.

He smiled as he thought of his friends.

One new friend but four old ones.

He told his mother about Doctor Chakwas yelling at Doctor Mordin Solus to get out of Med Lab.

Joker fighting with EDI.

Garrus and Thane shooting targets in the hanger.

Tali's never ending talks of the drive core.

With them it felt like home.

* * *

Armored

Garrus could never understand how both John and Thane could take getting hurt all the time.

They had no armor.

Sure, they had the armor they wore on the battlefield but they weren't made out of plates.

They were soft.

They could break something from jumping down a set of stairs.

Garrus wouldn't be able to stand it.

Garrus had seen both men take on fully grown Krogan without missing a beat.

It seems it's going to take more than one bullet to stop these two.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 2

* * *

Bored

Garrus was bored.

Sitting at John's desk in the living space of the cabin he watched as the Commander put together the Turian Cruiser he picked up that today at the Omega Market.

Thane was playing cards by himself.

Garrus was bored.

Garrus let out a long sigh.

John rolled his eyes. "What's wrong Garrus?"

"Nothing" He sighed again.

"Yeah, sure," John said. He looked up at his Turian friend.

Garrus was still bored.

"It's nothing, I'm just bored."

"Yeah, I can see that." He says. "Garrus, will you stop looking over my shoulder?"

"Oh, sorry," Garrus sat back down in the office chair.

He sighed again.

Garrus was bored.

* * *

Mako

"There are many reasons why you shouldn't drive!" Garrus yelled.

Shepard laughed. "How you doing back there Wrex?"

"I've been better, Shepard." He grunted.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad!" Shepard laughed again.

Shepard stepped on the gas and sent them over a precipice.

"If we get back to the _Normandy_ alive, I'm so not letting you drive again!" Garrus yelled again hanging on for dear life.

Shepard laughed.

* * *

Tags

Thane wasn't sure what they were for.

Everything he wanted to know about the Commander was on this little piece of metal.

_Lieutenant Commander Shepard, John, D_

_5923AC2826 N7_

_SSV Normandy_

_04.11.2154_

Garrus even had a set of them as well.

_Officer_   
_Vakarian, Garrus, A_

_4963CF3021 SR7_

_C-Sec_   
_Investigator_

_7.31.2156_

They both had these little tags of information around their necks.

"Gentlemen, I have a question." His hand resting on his chin. "I must say it is kind of silly."

They both looked up from what they were doing. John raised an eyebrow in question.

"What are these for?" Thane pointed at John's neck where the sliver chain could be seen.

"My tags?"

Thane nodded.

"They are used for identification in the military." Shepard replied.

"In case we're MIA or KIA" Garrus added

Thane's eyebrow rose in confusion.

"Missing in action and killed in action." John said working on his model.

"Ah, I see"

* * *

Insomnia

It was 0400 hours and he couldn't sleep again.

He looked up at the window above his bed and it wasn't helping.

He closed his eyes again.

Nothing, he wasn't really surprised not after all the nightmares.

He pushed them from his mind again.

The nice blue soft light from the fish tank helped still didn't put him to sleep.

John pulled his sore body out of his bed, looking for a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt before leaving his cabin.

He walked right passed the tables not looking and right into the mess-room.

No coffee was a bad idea, maybe something else.

Tea

Kasumi's tea

He sighed and made himself a cup; he would buy her a new box once they docked.

Someone from the table cleared their throat; John reached for his pistol at his side.

It wasn't there; he remembered he had sweat pants on.

There was a small chucked from the table.

John turned around with mug in hand to find Thane sitting at the table.

"I'm sorry Commander." He said.

"No, it's okay." He went to sit down across from Thane. "I guess I'm a bit jumpy"

"You don't look well Commander."

John smiled taking a drink of tea. "Lack of sleep will do that to you."

"Ah, I see." Thane sat back and rested his hands on middle. "Is there a reason why?"

"I'm guessing it's a mix of insomnia and nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

John sighed. "Yeah, from Akuze."

"I'm sorry for that Commander."

"No it's alright, Thane. It's normal. What are you doing awake?"

"I'm always awake this early"

* * *

Firefight

Shepard fired off a concussive shot.

He jumped over his cover and ran for another spot.

His heart was racing with his lungs burning.

He felt alive.

He moved his squad up.

He could hear gun fire around him.

He fired a few shots off before moving up himself.

He ran through the gun fire hearing the bullets hitting his shields.

"Shields are down!"

Before he could get into cover he felt a bullet across his cheek.

He felt the thin line of blood down his cheek.

It felt good to be alive.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Means a lot guys.

KoKoTheBunga: I'm glad it made you smile.

Ledilettant: I think the hamster is better than the fish. He doesn't die, lol.

Abyssal Ferret: I want to say Garrus believes he's a hard ass, not because of the plates just because he's Garrus.

Raven Studios: Thanks for the review.

Shoedynn: Thanks so much.

I'll be working on the next chapter soon.

Ace


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 3: Nightmares

* * *

Akuze

He could never bring himself to talk about what he saw that day.

He had never seen anything like that monster before.

It felt as if the earthquake before the monster was before his eyes.

Shepard and his Marines ran.

Pride forgotten

Survival was key

Pushing some of the slower marines ahead of him, he turned to see four others pulled underground.

"What the fuck is that?" Toombs yelled over the screaming.

"Just keep running!" Shepard yelled.

Coming from the creature's month was acid, using it to slow down the marines.

It burned right though his armor and started to eat at his skin.

"Shepard! Help!" Toombs screamed

"Chris!"

Toombs was gone under the sand.

He was alone.

The sole survivor.

* * *

Eden Prime

It wasn't the mission that gave him the nightmares.

The beacon burned its self into his memory.

That beacon that Nihlus gave his life for.

Whatever those images were they burned themselves into his mind.

Even to this day they made him sick when he closed his eyes.

* * *

Toombs' Suicide

He couldn't believe his eyes.

Standing in front of him Corporal Chris Toombs, his only friend from his old unit.

Always trying to make him laugh or player poker with the rest of them.

Always trying to get Shepard to laugh no matter what.

"Who am I to argue?"

He put the pistol to his head.

"Chris!"

Shepard stopped as the warm blood hit his face.

* * *

Virmire

"I'm so sorry, Kaidan."

"I understand, Commander."

Kaidan had turned out to be a great friend and a solid team mate.

His voice would forever play in Shepard's mind.

Shepard never dreamed of the nuke going off or of Saren.

It was always Kaidan telling him it was okay to kill him.

Shepard wasn't the one to set off the nuke but he did leave his follow Marine and team to die.

His voice

"I understand, Commander."

* * *

KIA

The blasts bounce him off the _Normandy_ hard.

He hissed in pain.

But that wasn't the only thing hissing,

'Fuck' he thought.

The seals were compromised.

His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen.

"No, no!"

Shepard pushed himself up in his bed.

Sweat ran down his back, face, and neck.

Resting his head in his hands, he felt greed over take him.

Sucking as much oxygen into his lungs as he could the feeling went away.

* * *

Yeah, I'm not happy with this chapter. But, thanks to Kala for giving me ideas. Love you girl. You're the best.

Ace


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 4

* * *

Adults

In white cotton t-shirt and his Cerberus pants, John sat down with Garrus and Thane in the mess hall of the SR-2.

"Commander, it seems that Jack and Grunt are having a few words down on deck 5." EDI said.

John sighed

"Are they dead yet?"

"No Commander."

"Then let them work it out."

"Commander, I do not believe that is a wise idea." Thane said picking up his water glass.

"They're both adults," Garrus laughed, "Okay, well they aren't but that's not the point."

Garrus was still laughing

"They need to work it out themselves."

"Very well Commander."

* * *

Seventeen

"Commander?"

"Yes, Kelly?" John was trying to have a nice quiet dinner with Thane and Garrus.

"Paperwork for you, sir"

She handed him the datapad before walking away.

"Commander?"

"Yes, Mordin?"

"Datapad for you Shepard."

Two

"Sir?"

"Jacob?"

"Reports for you, sir."

"More than one?"

"Yes, sir, three"

Five

"Here you go Shepard"

Miranda threw a datapad his way before going back into her office.

Six

"Commander, here is the report for the fuel cells"

"Ah, thank you Samara."

Seven

"Commander!"

"Doctor Chakwas, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm happy to see you having dinner for once. But, down to business, I have the reports for both the medical bay upgrades and the crew's physicals."

Ten

"Deep breathe John" Shepard said to himself

"Well this is a bad time to bring this up at this time then." Thane said.

Both Garrus and Thane handed over their datapads.

Twelve

"Shepard."

John turned to see Tali walking up to the table.

"Yes?"

"I have mine, Gabby, and Ken's reports"

Fifteen

John stared at the pile sitting next to him and sighed.

"It could be worse, John." Garrus said pushing his plate away.

"Yeah, how?"

"Those datapads that Mr. Gardner has could be for you." Thane chuckled

"Commander?" the mass sergeant asked.

"Yes?" Already holding his hand out without looking over his shoulder.

Gardner placed two datapads in his hand.

"Why two?"

"One is from Joker."

Seventeen

Both Thane and Garrus stood up from the table, "Well it seems you're going to busy, so we'll leave you to it." Thane clasped his hands behind his back.

The pair walked away leaving him there.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"We are going to have some rifle practice in the hangar deck, without you." Garrus laughed.

"I hate you both"

* * *

Bar Fight

"Really? A bar fight?" Doctor Chakwas sigh. "I really thought Jack or Zaeed would do something like this, but you three?"

Shepard looked at the doctor with an ice pack on one eye. Garrus sat on a med table with an ice pack on his head.

"I just don't understand how you three got into a bar fight."

She started to close the open cut on Thane's hand.

"Really, you three. Who started the fight?" she asked.

Garrus and Shepard pointed at Thane.

* * *

Crazy

"He's crazy, Shepard"

Shepard looked up from his desk, "And we aren't?"

Garrus rolled his eyes. "That's not the point."

Shepard pushed himself away from the desk. "Garrus, I understand, but what's the difference if we have another crazy on this ship?"

"He's fucking crazy Shepard!"

"Well maybe you should stay away from him at the playground."

Now Garrus was just confused, "What?"

"Never mind"

"What the hell is a playground?"

* * *

Chess

"How long have they been playing?" Thane asked.

"About three hours." Garrus answered.

Professor Mordin Solus and Commander John Shepard were sitting in the mess hall and have been playing the same game of chess for three hours.

"Your move, Commander."

After a few seconds of thinking the Commander made his move.

"Checkmate"

* * *

Thanks to everyone for the reviews! You guys are the best.

Ace


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 5: Hannah Shepard

* * *

Benjamin

She had never seen a man like him before.

She was too afraid to speak to him.

Benjamin Shepard a very handsome man.

Very tall, dark hair, deep blue

Everything a girl wants.

* * *

Wedding

Today she is going to be marrying her dream man.

Barely standing the waiting anymore she started to pace.

Today is her day.

It doesn't matter that he will be sent away in a week or that she graduates from OCS in two days.

Today is not only her day, but theirs.

Her dream man, First Lieutenant Benjamin Shepard

Her father took her arm and they started the walk to her dream.

* * *

Johnny

Walking through the hallway in the Arcturus Station, Hannah sighed.

The boy was in trouble again.

"Staff Lieutenant Shepard here to pick up my son, Johnny, ma'am." She said to the speaker on the wall.

The door unlocked and she entered the room.

"Commander, an email was sent to me about Johnny."

"Ah, yes. Little Johnny." The Commander led Hannah in the back room where John was in time out. "Johnny, your mother is here."

Johnny was sporting a black eye and a bloody nose.

"Hi Momma"

Five year-old Johnny Shepard walked down the halls of Arcturus Station with his head down.

"Johnny, what have I told you about fighting?"

"Not to do it?"

"Yes, and what did you do?"

"I got into a fight."

"Yes. What did you learn?"

"To duck"

* * *

David

She never thought that they would be friends.

A hardcore marine, the first to graduate from the new N7 program, she would have laughed if someone would have said they would be friends.

But they were, now some would call them best friends.

She loved watching Dave, as she called him, play with Johnny.

The time Johnny spent with Dave was greater than the time he was with Ben. Hannah could count on one hand the number of times her son saw his father.

Dave would watch Johnny during the day when she was doing her shift; he would make a great father some day.

"Little man get back here!" Dave started to chase the eight year old.

"You can't get me!"

The Lieutenant Commander laughed at the two.

Johnny had the whole SSV Everest to run around, it always helped when his mother was the XO.

She laughed at Johnny's giggle when Dave caught him.

* * *

Mother

She hated phone calls when it came to Johnny.

Or John, he wasn't Johnny anymore.

He was Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, sole survivor of Akuze, first human Spectre, and now the hero of the Citadel.

"Dave!" She ran up to him. "Where is he?"

"He's in the med bay on the Normandy."

Hannah tried not to cry. She can't, she's a soldier and soldiers don't cry.

Dave pulled her into a tight hug. "He's okay, Hannah."

Putting her arms around his back she cried into his chest.

Because at the end of the day she's still Little Johnny Shepard's mother and mothers can cry for their babies.

* * *

I really like this chapter; I really don't think Hannah Shepard gets enough love. As always review please and thanks to everyone for all the love. Once again thanks again to Kala.

Ace


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 6: David Anderson

* * *

Hannah

Over the years he learned to love her.

For the longest time it wasn't a romantic kind of love, more of a brother and sister kind of love.

But after his divorce from Cynthia it went the other way.

He was in love with a married woman, his best friend.

Even now after becoming Councilor Anderson she was there for him.

He would always wait for Hannah to dock at the Citadel every time she visited.

His heart would skip a beat every time he saw her.

Her beautiful green eyes and red hair, he loved everything about her.

He just wishes she would love him the same way.

* * *

Ben

He wasn't a fan of Admiral Benjamin Shepard.

The man was cold as a block of ice.

Hannah had told him countless times that Ben never emailed or called.

As if he didn't care for his family.

David questions the man's feelings for Hannah countless times.

He even questioned Ben's feelings for his son.

David was there when John came home from Akuze, the boy was broken.

Having Ben give him the cold shoulder didn't help.

It didn't matter if the great Admiral Benjamin Shepard wasn't there for his family.

David was no matter what.

* * *

John

For twenty one years he watched the young man grow up.

From a smart little eight year old to a strong twenty nine year old military officer, with a heart of gold.

His quarters on the Citadel where filled of photos of both Hannah and John.

They were the only family he had left.

He was so proud of John when he was made Spectre.

During John's mission against Saren, the young Commander would email him almost every day.

They would talk about his crew and other things on the young man's mind.

He could see John's distress through the emails as the mission carried on.

The loss of Kaidan haunted John's soul.

The only thing he could do was give comfort the best he could.

* * *

News

David couldn't shake this bad feeling all day.

It didn't matter what he did, he couldn't get over it.

Even the email from Hannah didn't help.

There was something that was just bugging him all day.

Until around noon, "Councilor, there is a call from Admiral Steven Hackett for you, sir."

"Patch him through."

"David"

"Steven, what can I do for you?"

"David, I have some bad news."

The feeling came back.

"The Normandy was attacked and twenty of crew and her Commander are missing."

His hands went to his face.

"David, I'm sorry. He's gone. I thought I should tell you first. I know the SSV Orizaba should be in dock soon."

"This is going to kill Hannah."

* * *

Affair

The first thing he noticed was weight on his arm.

The second thing was an arm around his waist.

The next thing was someone's head on his shoulder.

He heard her sighed and she tighten her hold on him.

He looked down and saw Hannah, his heart skipped a beat.

"Hannah…"

"Hush Dave"

He ran a hand through her fire red hair.

Hannah kissed his chest.

"I love you, Dave."

* * *

Yeah, I went there. I'm so going to fan hell for this. Once again thanks to everyone and Kala.

Ace


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 7: Garrus Vakarian

* * *

Alliance Funeral (Kaidan Alenko's Funeral)

Garrus had never been to a human funeral let alone an Alliance one.

Ashley had told the four non-human squad members that the Alliance funerals were based off old military traditions of Earth.

Six members of the Systems Alliance carried the empty casket of Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

Leading the honor guard was their own Commander in full Alliance dress uniform.

After the Alliance chaplain finished the six other members of the honor guard started to fold the Systems Alliance flag.

Shepard was handed the folded flag and slowly made his way to Kaidan's mother.

Kneeling at waist high with the straight edge facing her they saw his body slowly tremble.

He started to speak in a low pained voice.

"As a representative of the Systems Alliance, it is my high privilege, Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, to present you this flag. Let it be a symbol of the grateful appreciation that we feel for the distinguished service rendered to the Alliance and our flag by your son."

Grace Alenko touched the side of John's face ever so softy before taking the flag.

After standing Shepard joined three other men all holding rifles.

"Ready"

The men lifted the rifles to their shoulders.

"Aim"

The readied their weapons.

"Fire"

Three shots were shot off, everyone but the four jumped.

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

Grace Alenko pressed the flag to her chest.

"Ready. Aim. Fire."

Shepard stood in front of the casket and saluted as a lone bugler started to play.

* * *

Spectre's Funeral

It's been a hell of a month.

Five funeral's in the last month.

The first one being Kaidan's, and then three friends from C-Sec, but the fifth one had been a complete surprise.

No one saw this one coming, never in a million years. The loss of the great Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, the fist human Spectre, hero of the Citadel was gone.

No body to be found on the planet Alchera, so they filled his empty casket with pictures of the Commander.

Garrus placed a few copies of his favorites of his best friend.

Mostly of John acted like an idiot or running away from Wrex after doing something to him.

He saw Ashley place an old fashion CD into the casket. "Skipper needs some good tunes." She said to him before walking back to her mother and sister's.

Joker put his old SR1 hat and an old shot glass the two had used on the old Normandy.

"You must be Garrus."

He turned around to find his best friend's grieving mother.

"Yes, Captain."

She waved him off.

"No Captain today son, just Hannah or mom."

"Yes ma'am."

Garrus just had a thought, he held out his arm to her like he saw in the old movies he and John used to watch.

"Ah, a gentleman."

They walked and talked for a few hours about Garrus' best friend.

* * *

Father

Garrus was never a fan of hospitals.

Most people weren't.

But this was different, an emergency call from home.

An emergency call from his mother, Father was ill.

He may never get along with the old man but he didn't want him ill.

He had the night shift in watching over his father, Arentococos, while two of his three sisters where with their mother.

His mother, Guennean, pressed her forehead to Arentococos' before leaving for the night. "I love you, Arentocoocs" she said softly to him.

She hugged her oldest child before leaving, "Take care of him Garrus"

Hours after his mother and sisters left his father finally awoke.

"Garrus?"

Garrus moved closer to his father's side. "Yes, sir?"

"Garrus, it does my heart well to see you."

"Thank you, Father."

"I've missed you, my boy." He stopped to take a deep breath. "Your mother said you fought bravely at the Battle of Citadel."

Garrus' mandibles flared out. He looked away from his father embarrassed.

"I'm proud of you Garrus."

* * *

Alone

Everything had gone downhill.

He left the Citadel three months after John was declared dead by the Alliance.

He never made Spectre, much to his own sadness.

He stopped emailing his family.

Garrus knew that his father would start looking for him.

But he would never look on Omega.

With his team dead he was hoping for a quick death as Archangel not as Garrus Vakarian.

Garrus Vakarian had been killed two years ago along with his best friend.

After spending over two years on Omega had taken its toll on the turian. He had turned into a cold hearted killer.

But he only killed for justice.

Or so he told himself.

The mercenaries were still coming and he was running out of ideas.

The sight of one freelancer made his heart stop, there was no way. He must be looking at a ghost.

'John's dead you idiot.'

He fired one concussive round at the ghost. It hit him dead in the chest and he feel back a little.

The ghost made it past everything and up to his sniper nest.

"You shot me, you asshole."

Garrus Vakarian wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Thankful

John rested his head on the wall of the hospital room.

It was late and he couldn't sleep.

Shepard had agreed to go with Garrus to Palaven.

Garrus was asleep on the other side of the room.

In the middle of the two was Garrus' father, Arentococos, once again very ill.

"Commander?"

"Yes sir?"

"I want to thank you Commander."

Shepard moved closer to the older man.

"For what?"

"For saving my son."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I did a rewrite on two of the five. At first it was much longer. I know Garrus and the wiki say that his father is "very by-the-book" that doesn't mean he has to be an asshole. Being ill changes people. I'm sure the Vakarian clan will show up again. I'll make sure of it. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and special thanks to Siha Krios. Next chapter is Thane. Let's hope I can get done with finals without killing anyone. Peace out and happy reading.

Ace


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 8: Thane Krios

* * *

Friend

"You're the first friend I've made in ten years."

That was the last thing he said to his Commander a day ago and now he found himself having a late night dinner with him.

"How's Kolyat doing?"

Thane looked up from his meal.

"He's doing well." John nodded. "I want to thank you again, Shepard."

"John."

"Very well John."

"See isn't this better than eating by yourself?"

"Even if the other person is reading during the meal, yes it is."

John rolled his eyes.

* * *

Garrus

There was a soft knock at his door.

"Enter" He never looked away from the drive core.

"Hey Krios, I was heading down to hanger deck and wanted to see if you wanted to try out the new rifle that Shepard picked up with me."

"No, thank you Officer Vakarian, maybe another time."

Garrus sighed.

"Look Krios, Shepard asked me to come down here."

"He did?"

"Well he didn't ask, he ordered."

Thane raised an eyebrow.

"Said something about wanted you to get you out of this room every now and then."

"I see." Thane rose from his seat. "Well I guess I can take the time."

"Awesome, I'll get the rifle."

* * *

Sleep

Garrus was pacing in the same spot.

Thane was resting against the wall.

Shepard was asleep on the floor.

Legs out in front of him, ankles crossed, arms folded over his chest, and head resting against the wall, eyes closed.

His chest rose and fell slowly deep in sleep.

What amused Thane was that Shepard had his rifle across his lap.

A soft snore came pass Shepard's lips.

Thane smiled.

"How is that he's asleep?" Garrus asked. He stopped his pacing.

"Well it seems our dear commander doesn't sleep too well back in the ship."

Thane could understand why Shepard found it easier to sleep here in the field than on the Normandy.

The safety of his rifle in his lap and his squad members looking out for him while he slept.

John snored again.

Thane smiled.

* * *

Caregiver

Hearing someone throw up wasn't superb.

"I swear to God, I'm going to fucking kill him."

John's head went back into the toilet.

There was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Go away Garrus"

Thane ran a rag under the sink faucet. He rang it out and placed it Shepard's neck.

"How's that John?"

"Better" He rested his forehead on the toilet. Shepard was pale and sweaty; he took a few shaky breaths. "Thank you."

Thane watched as his commanding officer sat back down on the floor head resting on wall.

"Do you need anything, John?"

Shepard pulled his sweaty t-shirt over his head before answering. "I want you to go down there and kill that cook."

"I'll see what I can do, sir."

John chucked before throwing his head back into the toilet.

* * *

Poetic

John knocked at Thane's door before entering.

With both hands behind his back John walked to the table.

The Drell assassin turned to him. "John, what can I do for you?"

John smiled.

"I have something for you."

Thane raised an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Think of it as a gift."

Shepard placed an old worn leather book on the table before sitting down.

Thane picked up the book, the front cover read _Inferno_ by Dante Alighieri.

"Why?"

John shrugged his shoulders.

" _Inferno_ is about a man braving the circles of hell for the love his life. Very poetic don't you think?"

John smiled as he rose from his seat.

"Let me know what you think of it."

He placed a hand on Thane's shoulder.

'Poetic indeed' Thane thought.

* * *

A/N: A nice special shout out to Siha Krios and all my other reviewers. Thanks guys for all the love. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I'll keep you guys updated. You all should read _The Inferno_ , well just read the _Divine Comedy._ Two chapters in a week, awesome!

Ace


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 9: Gifts

* * *

**From: Miranda Lawson, To: Commander John Shepard**

She found the commander resting on his sofa in his cabin.

His left leg was resting on a pillow with an ice pack on top of it.

"Commander"

He looked up from his datapad.

Blue eyes met her eyes.

"Miranda, what can I do for you?"

"I came up here to thank you for your help with my sister."

He smiled. "It wasn't a problem, Miranda."

She walked to stand in front of him.

He reached out to her pulling her to sit next to him.

Miranda ran a hand over his head. "I have something for you"

He raised an eyebrow.

She handed him a small white box.

"Miranda you didn't have to get me anything."

He opened the box; a small sliver chain with an old gold cross fell into his palm.

"Miri… You found it?" He ran his thumb over the cross. "My mother gave it to me after I finished N7 training."

She smiled, resting her hand on the back of his neck. "I found when we started to bring you back. The chain was gone and I had to fix…"

He pulled her down for a sweet soft kiss.

"Thank you, Miri"

This time she kissed him.

* * *

**From: Commander John Shepard, To: Officer Garrus Vakarian**

His armor was missing.

"Mr. Taylor, have you seen my armor?"

Taylor turned around from his work station.

"The commander took it."

Garrus nodded his head in thanks.

He walked out to the CIC.

"Kelly, have you seen the commander?"

"The last time I saw him, he was leaving with Miss. Lawson and Professor Solus."

"Did he say when he was going to be back?"

"He didn't"

Garrus sighed, he said thank you to Kelly and went back to the main battery.

Garrus found a set of cases in the battery.

A data pad placed on top of the cases caught his eye.

' _Think of this as two years of birthday presents._

_Happy Birthday, Garrus'_

He opened the biggest case and found a new set of military-grade armor.

"Wow"

He opened the smaller case to find a new headset.

There was another note in the smaller case, this time in John's messy handwriting

' _Don't worry I didn't tell Kelly it's your birthday. Happy Birthday Garrus!'_

_  
_

* * *

**From: Mess Sergeant Rupert Gardner, To: Doctor Katherine Chakwas**

"Kat?" Gardner asked from the Medbay door.

She smiled as she turned to him. "Rupert, what can I do for you?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

Once he worked up the nerve he reached for her hand and took her to the mess hall.

"I want to show you something." He said. "Shepard picked up some fresh food, so I thought I would make you something."

"Oh, Rupert that's just lovely."

He smiled as she sat down at the counter. He placed a plate in front of her. "I know in England this is somewhat special meal."

She placed her hand on top of his.

"Thank you, Rupert"

He smiled.

* * *

**From: Councilor David E. Anderson To: Captain Hannah Shepard**

She loved coming home to him on the Citadel.

Today he wasn't at the dock; he was stuck in a meeting.

She unlocked the apartment door and entered the dark room.

Turning on the light and leaving her weekend bag at the door she walked through the apartment.

Sitting on the dining room table were a dozen red roses.

Hannah smiled.

David made sure the apartment was filled with them when she came home.

She needed to get out of this uniform before he got home.

Her handsome son's face greeted her on their dresser in their room.

The past almost two years after John's death were hard on her.

Her divorce from Benjamin after thirty years of marriage was another blow.

She placed her tags on the dresser next to John's picture when two arms envelop around her waist.

She smiled as he kissed her neck.

"You know I got those flowers for you." He said

"I know."

"But this time it's different."

"Oh?"

"A promotion to Admiral, my love."

She pulled away from his arms and continued getting undressed.

"I don't think I'm going to take it."

"Why Hannah? You've been waiting for this for years"

He sat at the foot of the bed pulling his boots off still watching her.

She said nothing.

"It's about John isn't it?"

She stopped.

"Love, I know it's hard but he's not coming back. As much as both of us want him too"

"I just don't think sitting behind a desk is something that John would have done with his career. So, I want to captain a ship, Dave. I'm a woman of action I can't be stuck behind a desk."

She sat on the end of the bed with him in jeans and a blue blouse.

"Well the roses are for being a captain then." He said.

* * *

**From: Officer Garrus Vakarian & Sere Thane Krios To: Commander John Shepard**

He was a having a shitty day.

That much could be said.

The Council had their heads so far up their own asses the lumps their throats were their noses.

He could feel the resentment coming from Anderson during his whole report.

'Fucking unbelievable' He thought as he stepped in the elevator.

He needed to get out of his gear as quick as possible.

He just wanted a drink and dinner with his friends to forget about this day.

Nothing more, nothing less

He opened the door to his quarters the cool air hitting his face helped a bit.

There was a box sitting on his bed with a datapad on top of it.

' _We figured you would had a bad day so we got you little something._ _-Garrus and Thane'_

He smiled, maybe for the first time that day. He took his gear off first before opening the box.

John gasped when he opened it.

A classical 1960 Les Paul electric guitar from Earth

He just had to smile.

They stopped making them over hundred years ago.

The little something was beautiful and had to cost his friends a pretty penny.

But at that moment John Shepard didn't care.

The Council be damned he had a Les Paul.

Slowly it was turning out to be a good day.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I want a 1960 Les Paul, fyi. Thanks again for all the reviews guys. I think Miranda and Shepard would do well together. Just saying.

Ace


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 10

* * *

Rumors

She couldn't believe it.

She just couldn't believe it.

She heard them talking in the Alliance office.

Commander John Shepard is alive

Living breathing

Alive

He was alive

At first she was happy to know that her son was alive.

And then she was upset

No email

No call

Nothing

Just like his father.

An offhand comment from an Alliance Admiral who didn't care

Dave said they were rumors.

They were rumors until he, himself saw the boy.

Her lover and son had a meeting without her.

Now she was just plan angry.

* * *

Glare

There was some days that John just want to punch Garrus

But he knew it would just hurt him more than the turian.

But he just wanted too.

Mostly when Garrus was being a smartass, which was almost every day.

But John learned to ignore him over time or just told him to shut up.

But today there was something about Garrus' comments that made him want to hit him.

"A quarantine zone for a plague that kills turians, why don't we ever go anywhere nice?"

John glared and told Garrus to shut up.

**  
**

* * *

Fifteen Hours

They were stuck on Tuchanka due to a sandstorm.

Wrex was nice enough to set them up with a tent for the night.

Garrus, Mordin, John, and the ugly little varren were all held up in the tent.

"Amazing that the varren has taken to you Commander," Mordin was starting to set up his bed.

"Yeah, it's great that he hasn't left my side all day." John rolled his eyes.

Garrus was already in bed.

It had been a long day of fighting, finding Maelon, and then this sandstorm.

John just wanted a shower and his bed, not a tent with two other guys and a varren.

He was tired of Mordin's nonstop chatting.

"Professor Solus?"

"Yes, commander?"

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir."

"Fifteen hours, I've been waiting to say that."

* * *

Skill

Garrus could never understand why John took as much shit as he did.

Garrus himself would have killed someone by now.

John? He was a saint.

He was just too nice to everyone

As Jack said it was going to bite him in the ass someday.

He questioned John about it one night in his cabin after their card game.

"Well Garrus," John sat back in his chair. "It's easy to be nice to people you like. But being nice to someone you hate, that's a skill."

* * *

Shell

The ship was quiet.

He liked the late nights.

The best time for his meditations

The air in Life Support helped

He closed his eyes and listened to hum of Drive Core.

Images of his beautiful wife and their young son filtered into his soul.

Irikah's voice played in his mind

Singing to Kolyat late at night

He took a deep breath and let the emotions leave his body as he exhaled.

He became an empty shell once again.

* * *

A/N: Because you guys are awesome I want to do something for you guys. So I'm taking ideas for a chapter. Just send me a message or put it in a review. So the next one will be a celebration chapter because you guys are awesome. Thanks for all the love, means a lot guys.

Ace


	11. Fan Appreciation Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 11: Fan Appreciation

* * *

Wake Up Call

She wasn't sure when he became a source of comfort for her.

Not that she mind waking up next to him

It was times like this where they both were naked under the covers and her on top of his chest that she loved the most.

She smiled as his chest rose and fell

A soothing feeling

She couldn't believe that she had fallen for someone in the middle of a suicide mission.

She looked up into John's face

He was relaxed, no dreams or nightmares to wake him

She placed small kisses on his neck and worked her way up

She kissed his chin

Cheeks

Eyes

Nose

Finally his lips

A soft moan came from him

"Miri, what are you doing?"

Miranda smiled

"Waking you up"

She kissed him again

"Now that's something to wake up to" He smiled.

He rolled them over, pinning her body under his.

It was her turn to moan when he attacked her neck with kisses

"I see you're not the only one to get a wakeup call"

Miranda moaned again.

* * *

Action

"Shepard-Commander, it appears we are trapped."

John sighed. "Thank you, Legion I can see that."

Shepard moved around their small prison cell, that once was a room.

Shepard knocked on the wall with his fist.

John smiled He pulled out a small explosive and placed it on the wall.

"Do you think this is a wise course of action, Shepard-Commander?"

"We're about to find out, Legion."

 **  
**

* * *

Chat

Shepard's feet were resting on table with his hands behind his head.

It was late and quiet on the SSV Normandy SR-1.

He was looking up at the ceiling when someone else joined him.

"Commander"

Shepard watched has the tall turian made his way over to him.

"Kryik, what can I do for you?" John placed his feet back on the floor and hands in front of him.

"I was just thinking to myself why the XO of this ship isn't asleep like the rest of her crew."

John smirked

"Well you've seen a lot of action I'm sure."

Nihlus nodded "Well sometimes it stays with you."

"I understand Commander." Nihlus sat down across from him at the table. "Maybe you would like to tell me about it."

"Have you ever heard of place called Akuze?"

* * *

The Truth

"You saw him and didn't tell me?"

He knew she was upset

Well more or less angry

Not angry

She was flat out pissed.

At both of them

"Well Dave?"

She had her arms crossed at her chest.

"Hannah"

"I can't believe you!"

"Hannah… please"

She made her way into their room.

She started to pack her clothes

"Hannah, I didn't want to get your hopes up."

She threw a shirt in a bag.

"Still, you couldn't get a picture or anything! No messages! Nothing"

She brushed the tear from her eye.

"Is it him?"

He didn't answer

"Is it?"

Still he said nothing.

"Damn it Dave"

"It's him, Hannah. John's alive."

She walked into his open arms and cried.

Her baby was alive

* * *

Golf

"Well that was complete shit"

John sighed and pick up another golf ball

Anderson chuckled

"Maybe you should practice more"

John rolled his eyes as he set up his shot.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Joker would love if I was hitting golf balls in the cargo hold."

Anderson's shot went straight

John's went to the far right

"Damn it"

Anderson chucked again

"Do you remember when we did this when you were little?"

"Yeah, I sucked then too"

There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"Your mother wants to see you."

John sighed as he put one club away for another. "I presumed as much."

"She misses you."

"Yeah, well I really don't trust the people I'm working with."

One of Anderson's eye brows rose

"Working with not for, there's a big difference."

They each took another shot.

"Man, I suck."

"Well it's a good thing that the Alliance didn't pay to have you trained as a golfer."

Both John and Anderson chuckled.

"Maybe I should teach Garrus. That way there will be someone that sucks more than me."

"Knowing your luck he'll out drive you."

Anderson took another shot.

"You mean like that?" John pointed his club to where Anderson's golf ball landed.

"Exactly"

* * *

A/N: This chapter is for all the awesome fans. Some of you asked me to do a piece or two. I hope you guys like them. Thanks again for the love. The golf one is for my father. We had a little Daddy/Daughter time on the driving range. Anderson seems to be a golf guy, lol. Thanks again to everyone who review from before.

Ace


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 12

* * *

Rain

They sent her home after the funeral for a month.

At first no one saw her cry.

Slowly her mother and sisters where there for her

The only time she found peace was in the rain

John loved the rain

She would sit in the storms just have a piece of him with her

It felt has if he was holding her

His voice in her ear confessing his love to her

She started to pray for rain every day for the next two years

* * *

Escape

He needed to get away every one now and then

To get away from the crew

His team

Paperwork

EDI

After everything with Horizon Garrus became a mother hen never leaving him alone.

Always right there

Right behind him

John needed to escape

He would tell Kelly not to let anyone even EDI to bother him for two hours.

Right after Horizon those two hours were used to drink

To drink the memories away

To drink her away

Today was one of those days

She would never truly leave him

No matter how many bottles he drank

* * *

Old Times

On the first Normandy they would play cards and drink

But after his death, Shepard noticed that Joker was distant.

John wasn't having it anymore

He took Joker out on some shore leave on Omega to Afterlife.

They sat in one of the booths watching one of the dancers.

"John, look"

Joker pointed to a tall asari who just walked their table.

John whistled.

"What the hell kind of clothes was she wearing?"

"I don't know Joker; I wasn't looking at her clothes."

* * *

Reunion

"Momma?"

John walked into the apartment leaving his bag at the door.

"Momma?"

He walked through the living room calling her name

He found her in the kitchen standing in front of the stove.

"You know it helps if you turn it on."

She jumped with surprise.

"John!"

She threw her arms around her son giving him a big bear hug.

"Hi Momma"

She pulled away from and slapped him on the shoulder.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She hit him again "Making me worry like that!"

"I'm sorry, Momma. I just didn't know if I could trust my crew. I didn't want anything to happen."

Hannah went to stand in front of stove again.

John sat down at the kitchen counter.

"Besides I sent Anderson email." He picked up an apple out of the bowl and took a bite.

She turned around from the stove.

"You sent him an email?"

She waited for him to stop chewing before he answered.

"Yeah, I have to use Garrus' email because I can't send anyone anything with the one that Cerberus set up for me. I mean I can get them I just can't answer them."

He watched as his mother's face turned red.

"Momma, you alright?"

She nodded.

"So what you making?"

She kissed her son's forehead.

"Your favorite"

* * *

Proof

There was a knock at her apartment door on the Citadel.

The person on the other side of the door surprised her.

"Hi Ash"

There he was standing in front of her.

No armor, just jeans, a black t-shirt, his boots, and the jacket she got him for his last birthday.

"Hi, John"

His eyes never left hers

"Can we talk?"

"There's really nothing to talk about, Skipper"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I think there is, Ash."

With that she let him into the apartment.

As she closed the door he took her other hand in his.

"John…"

"I have so many things to say to you."

She watched him

"I know you're a different person now. The sad thing is, I'm not. Everyone around me has changed and I'm still the same. It doesn't feel like I've been gone for two years. It feels as if I woke up the day after the Normandy went down. Not two years later."

John sighed.

"I still love you, Ashley. I think about you all the time. About Ilos and after, about how I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. For that I'm truly sorry."

"Prove it"

With that he pushed her against the door

Before she could say anything his lips where on hers

Her arms went around his neck and his hands on her hips.

"John…"

He started to suck at her neck

"John… make love to me"

He kissed her again on the lips before answering.

"Led the way"

What the hell was he going to tell Miranda?

* * *

A/N: Oh, someone is going to get it.

Ace


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 13

* * *

Ashamed

He was ashamed of himself

That much he could say

He silently hoped that Miranda was busy somewhere

John wasn't sure if he could look at her

As he entered his cabin he could hear the water running in his bathroom

John sighed

He dropped his overnight bag at the door and he went down the small set of stairs

He sat at the foot of his bed and waited for her to come out.

He must have lost track of time because the next he looked up at the bathroom door Miranda was standing in front of him.

Only in a towel

"Hey you"

He couldn't look at her in the eyes

"John, you okay?"

She sat down next to him

Her hand on his knee

The other was used to tilt his chin up.

"John?"

He looked into her beautiful eyes and knife turned deeper into his chest.

He ran a hand through her wet hair pulling her down for a kiss.

"I love you"

* * *

Terminated

He found her bags packed and by the door when he came home

He knew something was up.

It wasn't the set of bags she took with on deployment

He spotted her coming out of the hallway

"Hannah"

"No Dave"

"Hannah, please"

"I'm done"

She turned away and walked back into their bedroom.

"Hannah, please"

Her last bag sat at the foot of their bed.

"I don't want to lose you"

"You should thought of that before trying to keep my son away from me."

He rubbed his forehead

"So, you're just going to run away?"

"I'm not running away."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What do you call this?"

"Getting away"

"Hannah…"

"You lied to me. Telling me you only saw him once and one email. John told me everything. The golf game, everything. I thought this relationship wouldn't turn out like my marriage to Ben. But it seems I'm wrong."

He was shocked. "I don't treat you like he did."

"Well you're lying to me. What's next you're going to slap me around a bit like he did?"

"I would never do such a thing!"

"That's what he always said."

She picked up her bag from the bed.

Moving past him to front door she picked up the rest of her things.

He followed her out.

"Hannah…"

"I'll be on the _Orizaba_."

She opened the front door and walked out leaving him standing in the hallway.

* * *

Target Practice

It was late in the hanger deck of the Normandy

He just needed to get away

But what Garrus found was surprising

Commander John Shepard lying on his stomach with a sniper rifle pressed against his shoulder.

"Evening John"

"Garrus"

He watched as John took out another target

"Couldn't sleep?"

John grunted

"Something like that"

He took another shot

"Something the matter, John?"

"That's the understatement of the year."

Garrus' head tilted sideways

John sighed

"I saw Ashley the other day."

"I thought after the email you guys were done."

"Well it didn't work out that way"

Now he just had to know.

"And?"

"Let's just say there wasn't a lot of talking involved"

"Miranda is going to kill you"

* * *

Coffee

John yawed as he rolled out of bed.

He was hoping for the smell of coffee

But alas there was none

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Why isn't there any coffee?"

"You are out, Commander"

John sighed

He pulled a t-shirt over his head and walked out of his cabin.

He made his way over to Gardner who was still making the crew breakfast.

"Gardner do you have any coffee?"

"He looked up from stove

"No sir"

John sighed again and went to the med-bay

Doctor Chakwas looked up as the commander entered the room.

"Doc, you have any coffee?"

"No, Commander…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as he walked before she could.

He went to Miranda's office next

"Miranda, do you have any coffee?"

She looked up from her desk.

"Well good morning to you too"

"Morning. Do you have any coffee?"

"No, I don't drink coffee"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead

"Tired commander?"

"Well if someone wasn't keeping me up all night." He said as he walked out.

His next stop was Mordin's.

Even this early in the morning he was fast at work

"Mordin, do you have any coffee?"

Mordin looked up from his work.

"No, don't need to drink…"

Shepard walked back out of the room.

"Strange"

John walked up to the helm

"Joker, you have any coffee?"

Joker looked up from helm

"Sorry Commander just had my last cup."

"EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Set a course for the Citadel. I need a damn cup of coffee"

* * *

Fifteen Years Ago

David found John lying on the sofa in his living room on the Arcturus Station.

"John?" David sat down next to sixteen year old.

The boy had a black eye.

David sighed, Ben must be home.

"I'm just losing my faith with humanity."

"Can you narrow that down for me, Johnny?"

"I just wonder if, two people can ever stay together for good."

"You mean like couples?"

"Yeah, people in love."

"Are you having girl troubles?"

"That's not what it's about. I just need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever."

"Well, it's not easy, that's for sure. Now, I may not have the best track record in the world but…"

David paused

"Look in my opinion, the best thing you can do is find a person who loves you for exactly what you are. Good mood, bad mood, ugly, pretty, handsome, what have you, the right person is still going to think the sun shines out your ass. That's the kind of person that's worth sticking with."

"And Dad?"

He couldn't tell the boy what he really thought of his father.

"Your mother loves him."

"I don't know why she does. He's an asshole."

John looked up at him.

"Can I stay here tonight, Uncle Dave?"

David smirked at him.

"Your room is always here."

* * *

A/N: So much drama. Next two chapters are going to be about the loyalty missions and will at some point write about the DLC's.

Thanks,

Ace


	14. Chapter 14: Loyalty Missions Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Loyalty Missions Part One

* * *

**Zaeed**

The crew never really saw Shepard angry.

Garrus, Thane, and a few other members of the team had experienced the pleasure.

Nothing like what they were about to witness.

All of the crew, minus Joker, where on level three getting dinner.

They heard the footsteps of their commanding officer before anything (else).

From their place at the table, Garrus and Thane watched John march right up to Zaeed, who was in line for dinner

"Massani!"

The next thing everyone knew Zaeed was on the ground.

"What the _fuck_ is your _problem_?" Zaeed held his hand to his face.

"My _problem_? What the _fuck_ is _your_ problem?"

Massani tried to get back on his feet when John pushed him back down with his boot.

"I've told you more than once _never_ to jeopardize my _crew_ or my _team_."

Garrus knew exactly what John was talking about, he was there.

"Those workers didn't need to be endangered!"

"He was going to get away!"

"Then after mission you can go find him yourself."

"Fuck you, Shepard!"

"That is not how we do things here, Massani."

Zaeed had a comeback but stopped.

"If you want I'll drop your ass back at Omega, I really don't fucking care."

John moved his foot and the old bounty hunter pulled himself off the floor.

"They were the price of revenge!"

"The price was too high. And if I ever have to tell you that again I'll put a bullet in your head."

Zaeed grunted, "It's been done before."

"Unlike Vido, I'll make sure your dead."

With that Shepard walked the way he came.

* * *

**Samara**

"You're going to let her use you as _bait_?"

Garrus wasn't happy and neither was Thane.

"I do not believe this is a wise idea, John."

"I know, Thane. You've told me, three times."

"Can't you find another way?"

John sighed.

"Garrus if you can come up with another plan then great."

Garrus sighed.

"You think a mass murder would go for a standard Cerberus uniform?" John asked.

"Well John when you put it like that"

"Shut up, Garrus"

* * *

**Legion**

"Why is it whenever I go somewhere with you I get shot at?" Garrus yelled over the gunfire.

"It's part of my charm, Garrus!"

"Shepard-Commander, this one believes it is unwise to hold conversation during battle."

Garrus laughed.

John shrugged, "Once again, part of my charm."

"Shepard-Commander, we have less than one minute before system is overridden."

"Garrus, why is it whenever I go somewhere with you I almost get blown up?"

"It's part of my charm, John."

* * *

**Jack**

He watched her flip the top of the trigger a few times.

She looked up at him.

He was sure if it was the two of them she would have been crying.

Jack crying?

Never.

He gave her a little head nod.

He bangs on the shuttle door.

They all felt the effects of the massive bomb that was placed only minutes ago.

John looked back up at Jack.

She sat back in the seat and closed her eyes.

A face of peace.

John knew that look well.

* * *

**Jacob**

A little over a week had pasted since leaving Aeia.

Jacob was a little more than quiet the whole time.

He had stop coming down for dinner with the crew.

John went to check on him.

"Mr. Taylor, is there any reason you choose not to eat?"

Jacob looked away.

"Jacob, my father isn't the easiest man in the world to get along with." John shrugged his shoulders, "Well, he's an ass. He doesn't deserve my mother."

"Sir, why are you telling me this?"

"Before your father went missing did you look up to him?"

Jacob nodded.

"Then look at those times and not the man we left on Aeia. You think you can do that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, Rupert has a plate for you."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry Miranda will kill John soon. Anderson need to go make nice with Momma Shepard. Anatolios pointed out that I used a Juno quote in the last chapter. I really think for me that is my favorite part of the whole movie. I did a little editing it so it would fit, but it works well. More soon.

Later,

Ace

Post A/N: This is a repost of the chapter. A shout out to Siha Krios who did some beta reading for me.


	15. Chapter 14: Loyalty Missions Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Loyalty Missions Part Two

* * *

**Grunt**

Most of the crew was waiting outside the Med-bay

They all could hear cries of pain.

The window shades were down.

It had been hours since Thane, Grunt, and the Commander had come back from Tuchanka.

Grunt had fallen asleep in one of the mess hall chairs.

Garrus was pacing.

The Med-bay doors opened.

Thane looked up from his spot on the floor.

He and Garrus both made their way to Doctor Chakwas.

"How is he?"

She sighed.

"He's going to be sore for awhile. The thresher maw acid ate away an amount of skin off his back."

Thane shook his head.

"He's going to need bed rest for a bit."

"Oh that's not going to make John happy."

* * *

**Kasumi**

"Is there a reason why you're in my bathroom?"

"Sorry"

Garrus walked out of the small space.

"You have to understand, John, we don't shave"

"Garrus, that isn't a reason to stand behind me while _I_ do it!"

"Miss Chambers brought up the outfit from Miss Goto" Thane said.

"Yeah, how does it look?" He rinsed the remaining soap from his neck.

"It's black."

"Good, I like black."

"John, it's a suit."

Thane chuckled.

"You're kidding?"

* * *

**Tali**

"Enter."

Tali walked into his quarters hoping he would be alone, but she wasn't surprised when she found Thane and Garrus there as well.

Joker had called them the 'Three Musketeers'.

Whatever the hell a _musketeer_ was.

"Oh, Shepard, I can come back..."

"No it's fine." He waved her farther into the room.

She came to stand in front of the coffee table.

"I wanted to thank you again for your help."

He smiled

"It wasn't a problem, Tali. You know that."

She nodded.

"Besides your part of my crew and my family." John told her.

For once she was happy no one could see her blush.

Tali nodded again.

"Why don't you play with us?" John offered.

"I… I don't know how."

It was Thane who offered his seat to her.

"We'll teach you." He said.

* * *

**Thane**

They were getting ready to leave when he walked out.

"Commander Shepard?"

Both John and Thane turned around.

Kolyat rubbed the back of his head looking at the ground.

He had a black eye from where Shepard punched him.

John waved Thane off.

"Let's take a walk"

Thane watched as two slowly moved away.

"What can I do for you, son?" John asked Kolyat "I thought you would want to talk to your father."

"I really don't know how."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Well, see it's easier to be mad at him."Kolyat explained

"I know that feeling."

They stopped and John rested against a railing.

"You're fortunate, Kolyat. Your father loves you enough to put himself into danger."

The boy nodded.

"I know it's hard to grow up without your father there. My dad was like that, Alliance Navy, gone almost years at a time." John continued and scratched an eyebrow. "But the difference between your father and mine is Thane is willing to do anything for you. You have to remember that."

"And your father, Commander?"

"Let's just say you're lucky."

* * *

**Garrus**

"Ow Doc!" John pulled his face away.

"Will you stop moving?"

Doctor Chakwas pulled the commander's chin back to it's previous position.

"Well, it hurts."

"That happens when you get punched by a turian."

She slowly cleaned the blood from under his nose.

John's right eye started to swell shut and bruises formed around his nose and cheek.

"What did Mordin say about the x-ray?"

"He said you have a fractured cheekbone and nose. Then said something about both humans and turians driven by hormones."

John rolled his good eye.

The both turned when the med-bay door opened.

"Oh my God John, what happened?"

Miranda moved from the door to his side in a few steps.

"Let's just say never piss of a turian."

"Vakarian did this?"

"What? You didn't hear me hit the floor after he cold cocked me?"

Chakwas carefully taped his nose into place before letting him get off the table.

"What are we going to do about him?"

Miranda and John walked into the hallway

"Thane went to talk to him. But, I would leave him alone for a bit."

"What are you going to tell your mother tomorrow?"

"Ah, shit. I forgot I have dinner with her tomorrow."

He hit his nose with his palm.

"Aw, fuck! Now I'm bleeding again."

* * *

A/N: I know its kinda short. I'm sorry. Everyone has played the loyalty missions and I really don't like beating a dead a horse and do something that been done a lot. Yeah, Garrus punched Shepard. He had it coming. I'm sure Miranda is going to as well.

Ace

Post A/N: This is a repost of the chapter. A shout out to Siha Krios who did some beta reading for me. And I'm sick... so yeah... great time. Really not happy with two chapter but I'll start working on the next one. Peace


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 15

* * *

Bottle

The glass bottle almost hit him in the head.

"You son of a bitch!" Miranda yelled

"Miranda…"

"Fuck you John"

"Miranda, please"

"Get the fuck out John."

She threw something else at him

"Miranda let me…"

"Get the fuck out, John!"

The door closed as Miranda threw another bottle.

* * *

Improvised

Shepard could say he wasn't a fan of the quiet Garrus

It was like having another Thane around

It was creepy

But, John needed his two best snipers with him

"Keep an eye out boys, these guerrillas use dirty tricks." He told them

"What are we looking for Commander?" Thane's voice came over the radio

"IEDs, attack dogs, pipe bombs, stuff like that"

"I don't like this Commander"

It was the first time Garrus had uttered a word to him in a month.

"Join the club" His blue eyes moved around the once populated city "I'm going to move up, watch my six"

"Commander…"

The next thing the two other members of the squad knew there was an explosion.

Shepard was on his back, motionless,

"John!" Garrus jumped over his cover and ran to his fallen friend

When Garrus made it to his side Shepard's face had blood running down it

"John! John!"

The two locked eyes but Shepard said nothing

"Garrus we need to move!" Thane yelled from his position.

"Right" The turian grabbed his friend's collar and pulled "Get on the radio, we need to get out of here"

* * *

Thought

It had been weeks since John's last trip outside the ship

The cuts on his neck and face started to heal

But the ringing in his ears was still there

No one could walk behind him

He punched Garrus that way

He mostly sat in his quarters with the lights off

Thinking

What if this was it?

What if he was deaf?

What hell would he do then?

He was a man of war

All he could was wait

And drink

And think

* * *

Watchwoman

Most people would call this stalking

But she was doing no such thing.

She was keeping an eye out on him

Even if it was from her office

They may fight every now and then

But that doesn't stop her from loving him

Even if he did sleep with that girl

She would watch out for no matter what

He was her everything

* * *

Notes

His hearing was back

He no longer had to wear those stupid patches in his ears

He heard every sound his ship made

Every engine cycle

Every moan of the hull

His beautiful Normandy SR-2

John made up with Garrus a few days ago, and the two were back to being the best of friends

Even with a few low brow punches in the boxing ring

He has yet to see Miranda

His Miranda

He rested his head on cool shower wall letting the water hit his back

He wasn't sure if he could still call Miranda his

He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower

In the steam of the minor he found a note:

" _I forgive you"_

He smiled

She was still his after all

* * *

**A/N: Man, this chapter is done... Thank God. Sorry it took so long to get done. Having a very busy time with school. I'm thinking maybe four chapter left to do. I would so love to have the story done before New Year's Eve. We'll see how that goes. So thank you to all of you for waiting for me to get this done. As always reviews are awesome. :)**

**Ace**


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 16: The Hunt

A/N: Alright there should be a few other chapters before this, but I had to buy a new computer and I'm not sure if I'm getting backups. I was at one point going to write this as a one shot but I want to add it to the _Friendship Collection._

0-0

"Alright, I have Garrus, Thane, and Zaeed on the roof for you sniper cover."

"What about Legion?" Anderson asked

John raised an eyebrow "Oh, yeah. A Geth with a sniper rifle would go over so well."

"Point taken"

"Grunt, Jack, and Mordin are staying as backup, Mordin for Chakwas."

John pulled out a map.

"Jacob and Miranda will be here and here." Pointing to two spots. "Tail and Samara will be witch other, and Kasumi will be following behind you."

Hannah looked up from the map.

"Where will you be John? I don't see you sitting this one out."

Her son smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be there."

0-0

"Alright guys, I want light weapons. Ones that are easy to hind. We don't want him freaking out and running." John ordered. "For the ones on the street no uniforms, street clothes, we can't stand out."

They all nodded

"Joker will be on the radio in case we need backup, he'll send in Jack or Grunt depending on who we need. And for the ones on the street we have no gear, only shields. Try not to get shot."

A few of them chuckled

"Thane gave us a short briefing on what to look for." A short nodded to Thane. "Keep your eyes open and we'll be fine."

"Did you tell Anderson that he has to wear a vest?" Garrus asked

John smiled

"Oh, yeah. He was pissed."

0-o

Walking holding hands, Anderson couldn't help but keep his eyes moving around

"Dave"

"Yes?"

"Stop"

He sighed

They both could hear John's chuckle through their ear pieces

"Play nice, aren't you on a date?"

"Oh yes, I go on dates when there's an assassin after me."

Another chuckle

"Well if you think about it there's an assassin watching you."

"Doesn't help John"

Hannah punched him in the arm.

"Thane is a sweet man, Dave."

"Nice, Mom. I'll be sure to let him know you think that."

Dave could feel Hannah's thumb rub his palm

"What's your twenty Garrus?"

The fun of one sided conversations

"Good. Everyone else clear?"

"Where are you John?"

"David Anderson if you have to ask that, you've been sitting behind a desk too long."

"I can still take you boy."

"Yeah, sure, ten years ago maybe."

"There's no such thing as an ex-Marine, John."

"Well what do they say? 'Once a Marine, Always a Marine?'"

"Ooh-rah"

"Semper Fi"

They both chuckled

"Are you two done yet?"

"Come on, Mom."

"John aren't you looking for an assassin? Not holding a conversation?"

"I can do both. Besides, I hold conversations with Garrus all the time. Half the time we're being shot at."

0-0

"Alright guys he looks like to be a no show."

"Do you want me to stay with them Shep?"

"Yeah, Kasumi, I'm not that far ahead of you guys."

"Tail and I shall return to the ship."

"I'm going with them Shepard." Zaeed's voice came over the coms.

"Fine, be on the lookout just in case." John looked around one of the nice gardens in the Citadel, "Something doesn't feel right. Garrus, Thane, you guys see anything?"

"Nothing here Shepard" Garrus answered for both of them.

"Keep an eye out boys. I don't like it."

"Gut feeling Commander?" Garrus asked

"Yeah, something like that."

0-0

John saw him, a young turian male, his body color almost the same as Garrus' but with different clan marks, which were a dark green.

' _Don't do it. Keep walking kid.'_

"Garrus, I think I found our man."

"Yeah? Where?"

"Young turian male, same coloring as you but with green clan marks."

"I see him Shepard. He's young, maybe seventeen or sixteen."

"Yeah, Garrus I figured that one out for myself."

"Well, if he's of age he should be with his unit not here."

"You think, Vakarian?" John sighed. "Joker, check records for any turian units in the area with an AWOL reported."

"On it, Commander"

John started to follow the boy just in case.

"Garrus, he's going for a gun. Whatever you guys do, don't shoot to kill."

John slowly pulled his own weapon out.

The young man stopped in front of Anderson and Hannah.

John came to stand on the left side of him, with his own gun raised

"Put it down kid."

"Not going to happen, sir."

"Commander?"

"A little busy, Joker."

"EDI found a turian male age seventeen missing from his unit. They are all the way in Palaven. His name is Private Hadrian Bronislaw, age seventeen."

Bronislaw

John knew that name

"Thanks Joker." John paused before speaking with boy. "Private, you don't have to do this. Just put the gun down we can talk about this."

John noted that the young private was holding his pistol strange, something else was in his left hand.

"Come on, son. You don't want hurt them."

"You're right…"

John sighed

"They aren't the ones I want to kill."

"Who is it then, son?"

"You"

He saw it just in time, a knife.

If the kid was trying to take out his eye he almost did.

John felt the skin under his eye give way to the knife.

A warning shot from Garrus sent the kid running.

John on his heels

"Kasumi! Miranda! Stay with them, the rest of you with me"

Shepard could hear Jacob's feet smack the ground

"Garrus?"

"We're on his tail!"

John jumped over a table.

' _Almost there'_

The boy made a sharp left turn

"Where the hell is he going?" Jacob yelled

"We'll ask him that when we get him!" John yelled

Pushing himself faster

John used his good shoulder to tackle the boy and himself into two glass windows

Forcing the kid on his stomach both Shepard and Jacob pulled his arms behind his back.

"Enough!" John threw his knee into his back.

Hadrian still tried to fight them off

"I said enough, Private!"

The boy stopped moving

0-0

After waving off medics for the time being John took a place next to a one way mirror with Captain Bailey

"You sure you want to talk to him, John?"

Shepard nodded

"I know this kid from somewhere, Armando. I just have to figure it out."

"Your team wants to be in here. Same thing with Anderson and your mother"

"That's fine."

0-0

Waving off his mother and Miranda about his face, John stepped into the room with the kid

He sat in a chair with his back to the mirror

"Private Hadrian Bronislaw, age seventeen. Born and raised on Palaven"

The kid looked up from the table

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I told you."

"I know. But that doesn't answer my question"

Hadrian looked away

"How about this? You tell me what you know about me."

"You're Lieutenant Commander John Damian Shepard, Captain of the _Normandy SR-2_. You're an N7 and the first human Spectre. You did special ops missions as an N7 before getting orders to report to the _SSV Normandy_ acting as XO to Captain David Anderson"

"Do you know what I did for my special op missions?"

"You were a sniper"

John nodded, sitting back in his chair

"I came to kill you because you murdered my father"

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Kid, I've killed a lot of people over the years."

"His name was Gwidon Bronislaw!"

John titled his head to the side.

"The turian warlord"

"He wasn't a warlord!"

"Is that what he told you?"

The boy looked away

"Hadrian, that was seven years ago." John rubbed the back of his neck. "I was under orders. I was doing my job."

John sighed

"Look, kid. I got orders from both the Alliance and the Citadel Council to take him out. He was…"

John pulled himself from the chair.

He had never felt so old.

He pushed his back against the wall

"I did what I had to do. It was orders. Your father murdered hundreds of people. He may have or may not kill them himself but he did give out orders to have them killed."

John thought of his own father

"Our fathers are never what we want them to be. They are who they are, no matter what. I'm sending you back to your unit. I've already talked to your Commander. He isn't happy, but he's willing not to press changes in your AWOL case."

John had crossed the room and had the door open when Hadrian spoke again

"Why?"

John closed the door again

"I have someone in my life that I love like a father." John cleared his throat "He has been there for when I need him the most. I'm sure if you let this go, you'll find someone like that."

With that John walked out of the room.

0-0

After making the medics, his mother, and Miranda happy about letting them clean and take care of the gash on his face, he found himself sitting at a bar with Anderson.

He didn't lie to kid

He really did love Anderson like a father.

"Long day, huh?"

John snorted

"You can say that again"

He picked at the label on his beer

"When did you and Mom get back together?"

"About a month ago"

"How did you mange that?"

"I think there was some groveling was involved."

"You got to want it bad if you do that."

"That's true." David asked for another drink "John?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you, kid."

John smiled

"Love you too, old man."

0-0

A/N: I'm so happy this chapter is done. Well I'm just happy I'm updating! Woot!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 17

* * *

Movement

There was something about her

The way she moved

The way she held herself in meetings with the crew

Her body language

The way she held her head when she listened him

He loved when her eyebrow would rise when he told a bad joke

Her face when he told her he loved her

Her messy hair when they woke up in the morning

She was his everything

* * *

Anchor

She was waiting for him when he came back

He needed to say goodbye to his _Normandy_

To see where he lost his first family

Finding the first dog tag was hard enough

By the time he found the last tag his chest hurt

Twenty souls were lost that day

Well twenty-one if he counted himself

Which he doesn't

Miranda was waiting for him in his quarters when he got back

He walked into her open arms and buried his face into her neck

* * *

David

It took them almost an half hour unhook him from the VI

The young savant then threw his arms around Shepard's neck

John placed a hand on the back of the young man's neck

"It's okay, David"

The ride back to the Normandy was quiet even with David Archer

John had to smile when David smiled when he saw the SR-2

John didn't mind when David started asking questions a mile a minute

Shepard took him on a tour of the ship showing him Legion

Miranda caught up to them when they reached John's quarters

With David watching the fish John and Miranda had a chat

"What are we going to do with him?"

John raised an eyebrow

"He's not a puppy, Miranda."

She sighed at him

"We're going to take him to Jon Grissiom Academy tomorrow"

John smiled as David pointed at the fish

"Someone should take care of him."

* * *

Cabin Chat

John was still sitting at the end of his bed when Miranda walked in

"I pasted Liara in the hallway"

John smiled

"You guys have a nice talk?"

He rubbed an eyebrow

"We did."

Miranda picked up the case that held Shepard's old dog tags

"This was nice of her." She said placing it back on the side table

She ran a hand through his hair

She caught the look on his face

"Ribs still sore?"

He smiled at her

"They aren't that sore"

Miranda grinned at the wink

* * *

Watchman

Garrus and Thane maybe the two greatest friends that he has ever had

There are days were he misses Kaidan so much his chest hurts.

Along with Garrus, they were brothers

In combat and home on the _Normandy_

It wasn't that John thought Thane took Kaidan's place because hell no one could do that

Thane was a different type of man

Hell after the last two years both himself and Garrus were different

Gone is the Garrus that use to tell him everything

Maybe it's lack of trust on both their parts that he has to find out from the Shadow Broker's Dossiers about them both

He maybe the CO of the _Normandy_ but Doctor Chakwas doesn't tell him everything

Sometimes he wished she did

All John knew that Thane doesn't have long with them

That alone breaks his heart

After all he and Garrus have been through Garrus doesn't tell him his mother is ill

Just what the poor man needs is his mother sick as well

Shepard sat with Garrus and his father for hours the last time his father had been ill

He loved Garrus' mother

It was like a female version of Garrus

John knew he couldn't say anything to them both about it

He would have to wait for them to come to him

Till then he would be their watchman

* * *

A/N: Yay! New chapter!


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 18

* * *

Boom

"Are you kidding me?"

John gave Garrus a dirty look

"You cheated"

Garrus laughed

"I didn't cheat John"

"Bullshit"

"Come on Commander, it wasn't so bad." Joker said from his spot on the lounger.

"Shut up, Joker."

Garrus laughed again when John cursed.

"This sucks."

"Well Shepard, I must say you are better at golf than you are at this."

"Shut up Garrus."

"Well it looks like we finally found something the Commander sucks at, Garrus."

"Boom headshot! Yeah, Modern Warfare"

* * *

Slithers

"Is it me or is the ground moving?"

John rolled his eyes, "Garrus the ground isn't moving."

"You sure?"

John came to stand next to his friend to overlook the cave in the ground

"Pretty sure."

"Do we have to go down there?" he question

"Garrus there's a lost little girl in there. So, yeah, we have too."

John turned to look over his shoulder.

"Thane bring something we light on fire to throw down there, would you?"

Thane nodded and went in search of something.

"What's the matter Garrus, don't like caves?"

"Not really."

Thane came back hold what looked like a small tree.

John nodded and pulled out a lighter from one of his armor pockets.

Throwing the now small tree ablaze into the cave the three watched as it showed them what was on the cave floor.

John paled.

He whispered; "Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?"

* * *

Miles

Some days he felt older than his was

Okay, most days he felt that

Days like this

He really needed to stop letting Garrus pick out the planets.

They got dragged into a civil war

Again

His back was killing him

Right shoulder fell asleep about half hour ago

The knee he banged up helping Miranda's sister was acting up

' _Fuck, I'm old.'_ He thought

Weapons down with Jacob and his gear away John fell into the couch in nothing but boxers and a white shirt.

Resting his head on the back of the couch he heard the door to his quarters open.

"Hanging in there old man?"

"Very funny, Miranda," He raised his head to look at her. "You're older than I am."

She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but my body doesn't hate me."

John grunted

"Besides you're too young to be falling apart. You're only thirty-one years old."

"It's not the years honey, it's the mileage."

And with that he was asleep on the couch.

* * *

Classical TV

"Why are we watching this?"

"Because it's a classical, Joker"

"It's a cop show John"

John raised an eyebrow

"You have a point?"

"I guess not Commander."

Garrus touched John's shoulder, "John what is that?"

"That's a dog, Garrus."

Both Garrus and Thane made a sound of understanding.

They were quiet for the rest of the episode.

Garrus was the first to speak

"Why did he take the dog if it bitten him?"

John and Joker stared a look before John answered.

"There are some things men are willing to do to have sex."

Joker nodded.

* * *

Birthday

They were in space for his birthday

His mother and David sent emails and they had a chat yesterday before they left for a trip.

He didn't feel thirty-two he felt so much older.

His body ached

Both Doctor Chakwas and Professor Solus said it was normal.

After all he was dead for two years.

He, John Damian Shepard, was anything but normal.

Sitting at the dining room table eating cake with his crew he found that being normal was overrated.

"Happy Birthday, John," Thane said handing him a small gift.

"Thank you, Thane."

John opened the box and a small chain with a small insignia at the end of it.

John looked up at his friend.

"It is the symbol of Amonkira, the lord of hunters. You and I are both hunters John, hunters of truth and justice."

"Thank you Thane."

John slipped it around his neck and the insignia came to fall next to his cross.

Garrus sat down next to his down next to his best friend.

"Happy Birthday John"

His friend handed him something larger.

John raised an eyebrow.

"Just open it."

Opening the gift John pulled out a sea of red.

Unfolding what turned out to be a flag.

"From what I understand the Alliance is partly based of the U.S. Marine Corp"

John nodded.

"I thought you would like to have a little part of that history."

John ran his hand over the gold eagle, globe, and anchor on the flag.

"Thank you Garrus."

Garrus gave him a turian form of a smile.

Over the PA system Joker's voice flooded the area.

"Commander there's a call for you."

"Who is it, Joker?"

"Admiral Benjamin Shepard, Commander."

Both Garrus and Thane looked at John.

"Who is that, John?" Garrus asked

"My father"

* * *

A/N: Papa Shepard is back? Maybe. Yeah, so the boys were watching NCIS. Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed it.

Ace


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 19

* * *

Compromise

"Mom, I don't care if he wants to see me."

"John, please. Just talk to him."

"What do I say to him? Hey, thanks for being a jackass my whole life?"

"John!"

"What do you want me to say Mom?"

"He's your father."

John rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah, he makes Dad of the year."

"Didn't you help bring Thane and his son back together?"

"Yeah, but this different, Mom"

"How's that John?"

"Thane didn't beat the shit out of Kolyat."

She paused

"Please John; your father wants to see you."

"So after ten years he thinks its fine to come back into my life?"

Hannah sighed

"John, your father had a heart attack two days ago."

He stopped in his tracks, he was sure Joker would be pissed if he paced a hole in the briefing room.

"How bad?"

"Bad"

"Where is he?"

"In the Med Bay of the Arcturus Station, please John he wants to see you."

"It's going to take us a few days to get there."

* * *

Zulassung

His hand barely touched the door before it opened.

Admiral Steven Hackett opened the door.

After years of being in the military John snapped to attention.

Hackett chuckled

"Easy son" He waved John off. "I was just stopping by to see how your old man was doing."

John relaxed and nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Hackett patted him on the back before leaving.

John stepped into the apartment.

The very one he grew up in.

Everything was the same.

The last time he lived here he was eighteen and that was fourteen years ago.

His father left everything were it was.

Entering the living room he found his father sitting on the sofa with a blanket across his knees.

Deep blue eyes met his own blue ones.

"John?" He was breathless

"Dad"

His father went to stand up but John held out his hand.

"No, don't." John made his way to the edge of the sofa.

Ben laid a hand on his son's forearm.

"It really is you" Ben gave him a soft smile.

Shepard could see his own face in his father's minus the scar that he had in his hair line.

"Yeah, Dad" John looked away for a second "How are you feeling?"

Ben sat back in the sofa taking his hand off John's arm.

"Oh, I've been better trust me."

John nodded

"I didn't think the Admiral Hackett would be here."

"Steven and I served on _SSV Cape Town_ two years before you were born. Two days after you were born we were assigned to _SSV Tokyo_ , he was captain and I was XO."

"I knew you guys served together I wasn't sure were."

"Steven and I go way back." Ben chuckled "I could tell you stories about the old days but I'm sure you have some of your own."

John smiled

"Oh, I do."

"John I have a confession"

* * *

Chance

He always thought of his father as the bad guy in his parent's marriage.

Besides his father was the drunk and wife beater.

Or so he thought.

John was no longer standing next to his father at the sofa instead he was pacing in front of Ben and coffee table.

"I'm sure you know what PTSD is, John?"

He nodded

Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder

He would have to be an idiot not to know what it was.

Hell he was sure Garrus suffered a bit from PTSD at one point in their mission.

John himself suffered from it after everything that went down on Akuze.

The Thresher Maw hunted him for months after Grunt's mission.

"That's not an excuse, Dad."

"I know John. I've hated myself for years for what I've done."

John stopped in his pacing

His father's body trembled.

"I pushed myself away from the ones that needed me the most. I treated your mother like shit. I never deserved your mother's love. I don't deserve you John."

His father was crying

"My boy, the hero, I never wanted the life you had to be like the one I did."

John nodded; he had heard stories about his Grandfather on Ben's side of the family.

The things he did to his father and his uncle was something that still wasn't spoken about in their family.

"But, you did Dad."

"I know and I will never forgive myself for it." Ben paused "I can never take any of it back. I've wanted to say this to you for years. Then you went down with the _Normandy_ I thought I would never get my chance."

"Dad…"

John sat on the edge of the coffee table facing his father, Shepard found himself hearing the words he waited for twenty four years.

"I do love you, son. So very much"

* * *

Memories

"Is that why you were never home?"

Ben nodded

"As much as I hated it, I thought it was the best."

Ben took in the sight of his son.

The last time he really saw John he was eighteen, he was a baby. He had just finished boot camp and getting ready to be shipped off to college and OCS.

"I couldn't bring myself to call. I didn't want to know what I missed."

Ben sighed.

"I've missed so much of your life. Again I wish I could back time."

John gave him a small smile.

"Me too, Dad"

"There are so many things I do different. Call more, write, everything. Take you fishing again."

"You remember that?"

Ben chuckled, "Of course. You were seven, it was the last weekend I had before I shipped out again. Your mother was on the _SSV Warsaw._ I picked you up from the cruiser and we spent the weekend at Uncle Joe's house. I have the holo in my room."

John smiled, he remembered that weekend well.

"I didn't see you again for almost three years."

John nodded.

"Found out the hard way you couldn't swim."

They both laughed.

"We never did get any fish." John said

"I thought it was more important to teach my son how to swim."

"Let's say it's been helpful."

Ben chuckled

"Tell me about this crew of yours"

John ended up spending the weekend with his father.

They talked and shared stories

John told him stories of both of his _Normandy's_ and of Garrus and Thane.

"Thane is very quiet?"

"Oh, very. The quiets person on my ship started a bar fight."

"Oh I wish I could have seen that."

John laughed

"I end up with a black eye, I guess Thane said something wrong and the next thing I know there was a chair coming for my head."

"Garrus sounds like a turian version of you."

John laughed again

"Kind of, Garrus likes to joke around more."

"What about your girl?"

"What girl, Dad?"

"There's always a girl, John."

John smiled

"Miranda"

"Pretty"

"She's beautiful."

"Tell me about her"

John did just that.

* * *

Peace

With the weekend coming to a close John was standing in his old bedroom packing his clothes in his overnight bag.

There was a knock at the door.

Ben entered the room.

"I have something for you."

Ben handed him a holo

Once John saw the video play he smiled

A seven year old Johnny and a much younger Ben were swimming in a pool, Johnny's arms wrapped around his father's neck.

Both of them had huge smiles on their faces.

"Thanks Dad but I can't take this."

"Go ahead I have a copy."

John tucked it into his bag closing it up before turning to his father.

Ben pulled his son into a hug.

One of Ben's hands rested on the back of John's neck and then other his back.

John found himself resting his chin on his father's shoulder with arms around his back.

"I love you, John."

They both pulled away.

"You better come back from that mission, you hear."

"Yes sir."

Ben walked John to the door.

Standing in the hallway they said their last goodbyes.

"I love you too, Dad."

John made his way down the hallway.

For the first time in years Ben Shepard felt at peace.

* * *

A/N: First of all I never really wanted to make Ben into a bad guy. With that note, I'm not saying abuse is okay, you will never hear me say that. Once I started writing this I felt bad for Ben. The plan was to give him PTSD from the start but that somehow got turn into him being an epic dick. There are studies going on with military families, PTSD, and abuse. Another leading cause of a parent being abusive is the parent was abuse as a child. Not saying what Ben did was right, I'm just saying. All of the ships they talked about are from the game. The word 'Zulassung' is a German word that means 'admission'. Thanks for reading everyone. Reviews would be awesome. I also would like to thank everyone who added this to their Faves and Alerts.

Ace


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 20

* * *

Request

"A breeding request Shepard?"

"Shut up, Garrus"

"Well krogans do like scars." Garrus chuckled "Then again your facial scars are almost gone."

John sat with his arms across his chest.

"Did you get a look at her?"

Garrus was making it very hard for John not to punch him.

"I mean there may be a krogan woman that wouldn't mind sleeping with the great Commander Shepard."

"Garrus…"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"If you want to give your mother grandchildren I would be very careful about what you say next."

"We'll talk later, Shepard."

* * *

Interrogation

"How did Shepard do with Kelham?" Garrus asked.

"I do not believe Shepard had done an interrogation before." Thane said

"Yeah? What did he say to Kelham?"

"Told him he would cut his balls off and sell them to a krogan."

Garrus chuckled.

"Sounds like our John."

"It may have been the shortest interrogation in history."

"And I missed it."

They both chuckled.

* * *

Family

He only came home because his mother had asked him too.

His father, Arentococos, had come home from the Citadel a few days ago after helping with the cleanup.

His mother and father's questions about what he was going to do now, never leaving him alone.

He was happy to be set to one of the many train stations one day.

Being the oldest child and the only son it was Garrus' job to greet any other family members at the stations when they came home, he was currently waiting on two of his four sisters.

The two in question were heading his way now, Selma who was five years younger than her older brother saw him first.

"Garrus!" she called for him. Selma was beautiful as turians went; out of all four of the girls she was more likely to wear a dress than combat armor.

The baby of the Vakarian clan spotted her older brother as Selma called for him. When Voeddog was little she would follow him everywhere and was at his side day and night.

He hugged each of his sisters when they came closer.

Garrus threw an arm around the fourteen year old Voeddog.

Once they reached home all that was missing was two of Garrus' sisters, Eoghania and Solana, the twin of the family.

Eoghania was the oldest of the twins and currently a Commander of a turian warship.

Her twin, Solana, was a pre-med student at one of Palaven's top universities.

Garrus told stories of the Normandy to the Selma and Voeddog as they walked around their childhood home.

"Children, your father will be home soon. Go wash dinner will be ready soon." Garrus heard his mother, Guennean call out to them.

'Mother, when are Eoghania and Solana going to be coming home?" Voeddog asked. She was always trying to be the peace maker of the five.

"I'm not sure, love." Guennean handed plates to Selma, "Garrus be a dear and get the glasses."

The table was set and dinner was ready when Arentocoxos entered the home.

After saying hello to each of his children and then his wife he sat at the head of the table across from his only son.

"Garrus, it does my heart well to see you home again." He said to his son.

"Thank you, Father."

"Still no word on Shepard's body?"

"No sir."

"Shame"

"His poor mother," Guennean spoke as she cut into her meal.

The table was quiet for several minutes until Garrus spoke.

"Father, I've come to a conclusion with what I want to do now that Commander Shepard is gone."

Arentocoxos looked up from his plate. "Oh, and what is that my boy?"

"I'm going back to C-Sec to help with the cleanup."

"Good"

"Once that is done," Garrus paused to clear his throat, "I'm going to reapply for Spectre candidacy."

Three of the five woman of the family watched the father and son carefully.

Arentocoxos put his fork down on the table and folded his hand together.

'Shit, I'm dead' Garrus thought.

"Well son, I believe that," he paused "maybe good for you."

Garrus looked up into his father's blue eyes, the same as his.

"Really?"

"I see your time with Commander Shepard has done wonders for you. You've learned much and have grown as a man."

"Thank you, Father."

"He could have been the only Spectre I would have liked." He chuckled.

"You would have liked him, Dad."

* * *

Scars

"Garrus!" John threw down his now empty grenade launcher and ran to his friend. "Garrus!"

He turned to Jacob, "Radio Joker!"

Zaeed Massani came to stand next to the Commander, "He's not going to make it."

"Shut the fuck up, Massani. Give me all of your Medi-gel."

' _Hang in there Garrus'_

Once on the shuttle Shepard was still trying to stop the bleeding.

"John" Garrus opened his eyes.

"Quiet Garrus"

"You came back." Garrus closed his eyes again.

"I swear if you die on me, I'm going to kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of it"

"Hate to tell you this man, but you're not going to be pretty anymore."

"Well I was always too pretty for my own good."

* * *

Hair Pulling

"Garrus?" John called out

"In here John!" Came from the kitchen

"I brought beer"

Garrus came out of the kitchen

"Both kinds?"

John rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

John followed Garrus back into the kitchen.

"How your meeting go?" The turian asked

John sighed

"That bad?"

"Yup" John handed Garrus and beer before opening his own.

"What did Anderson say?"

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"So soon?"

John nodded, "Also all crew that isn't part of the Alliance are being reassigned."

Garrus nodded.

He knew that was coming.

"I talked to Executor Pallin; he is willing to give you your job back at C-Sec." John paused, "That is if you want it."

Garrus titled his head to the side.

"Not sure I want it but thank you John."

"Just an idea"

"What about everyone else?"

"Wrex is gone already, Liara is going to be staying on the Citadel, and right now Tali is helping Adams with the ship. After that I have no idea where she's going."

"Ashley going with you?"

John nodded, "Yup. As of right now her post is the _Normandy_. There's nothing left of 2nd Frontier Division. Ash was the only one to make if off of Eden Prime. So that just leaves you Mr. Vakarian."

They both walked out of the small kitchen and to Garrus' living room.

John sat on the sofa while Garrus was still standing.

"My mother wants me to come home."

John smiled, "Then go home."

"My youngest sister will be turning 15 soon. Mother wants to throw Voeddog a going away party."

John raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you said youngest, how many do you have?"

"Four"

John nearly choked on his beer. "Wait! You have four sisters?"

Garrus nodded.

"And you're the only boy?"

Again Garrus nodded.

"Must have been hell growing up in that house"

"Let's just say John, I'm happy turians don't have hair."

Garrus joined Shepard on the sofa.

They tapped beer bottle necks.

"Amen"

Unknown to the best friends this was going to be their last dinner together for two years.

* * *

A/N: So much Shepard and Garrus this chapter. I'm sorry Thane. I still love you! Family and Hair Pulling take place just after ME1 but before ME2. Happy Father's Day to all the Dads out there!

Ace


	22. Overlord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 21: Overlord

* * *

Hammerhead

"What is that?" Garrus asked

"M-44 Hammerhead" Shepard answered "I'm starting to think people are running out of names"

"What do you mean, Shepard?" Thane requested

The three of them were walking around the new vehicle.

"Well a Mako is a shark on earth and the same thing for a hammerhead."

"What's a shark?" Garrus inquired

"Something big and mean that lives in the oceans on Earth. We'll watch _Jaws_ tonight." Shepard started to climb in.

Garrus held up a hand

"You are so not driving."

"Garrus…"

"No Shepard. I just ate; I don't want to see it again."

"Garrus… come on."

"No Shepard!"

John sighed.

"Why can't John drive?" Thane asked

"Knowing his luck he would find the one cliff and drive off it for fun."

"Good call, Garrus."

* * *

Dish

"Garrus take out that last support!" John yelled, he was in cover from a Geth Prime.

"On it Commander" Garrus called from his spot.

"Thane, one on your right!"

The Geth went down with a headshot.

"Sometime today, Garrus!"

"Working on it, Shepard"

Half a second later an explosion rocked the dish.

Feeling something hit behind him John spun around pistol in hand.

He looked up

His grew big as he watch parts of the dish fall.

"You got to be kidding me."

He turned to run

"Move! The whole thing is falling apart!"

They picked up the pace as parts of the satellite under them started to fall.

They jumped into the air.

John was thankful the other platform was still standing.

Shepard landed hard on his side.

Thane somehow rolled out of the way of Garrus.

Laying on the platform for a second Shepard rethought his occupation.

Garrus reached out to him to help him up.

"Just like old times, Shepard."

* * *

LOKI Mech

He wanted to laugh

The mech raised his hands up.

Shepard nodded at Garrus and Thane

They both took out an arm

Garrus chuckled at the mech as it ran around aimlessly

After typing on the computer for a bit Shepard stepped away

Pulling his pistol out

"Prometheus Station is next." He said to his squad.

They both nodded and eyed the mech that stopped next to Shepard.

Lining his pistol up with the mech's head Shepard pulled the trigger.

"I hate mechs" he said walking out the door.

* * *

Prometheus Station

"I don't like this, Shepard."

"Join the club, Garrus"

"Club? We have a club?"

John sighed

"Never mind"

"It's quiet." Thane checked a few corners before joining them again.

They crossed the bridge to the control panel

"This is too easy." Shepard said next to the laptop.

"I'm kinda disappointed."

"How so, Garrus?"

"I wanted an army of Geth in here."

John started the override.

The voice from the angry VI filled the room.

"I think you're going to get your army, Garrus." Thane assumed

"Nothing is never easy." John sighed and reloaded his gun.

* * *

Virtual

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled as the door closed, "Damn it"

John fell to his knees outside the door.

It burned

The cybernetic implants burned

He slowly pulled himself off the floor only to find himself on the ground again.

" _Help me"_

Shepard could now understand the VI

"Help" he muttered

John pulled himself off the ground again

" _No more! Help!"_

He had to find whoever was asking for his help.

" _Quiet - Please make it stop."_

Shepard pushed his way through waves of Geth

The closer he got more the voice called to him.

John Shepard never thought in all the years he lived he would ever see something like this.

David Archer secured to all those machines with tubes in mouth.

John was going to give it to his brother.

"Wait! Commander!" Dr. Archer yelled. "I'm begging you. Don't do anything rash."

"Rash? Like forcing your own brother into an experiment?"

"I know how this must look, but I never intended any harm to come to him. You must believe me. It's not like I planned this. It was an accident. Seeing David communicate with the Geth… it all seemed harmless." Dr. Archer answered

"And before you knew it, you were running your own private hell." John wouldn't look at the older Archer brother.

"I had no choice! The demands were incredible. The Illusive Man doesn't broker failure! Any war we fight with the Geth will be bloody. I was asked to find a way to avoid that."

Now Shepard was angry

"Who gave you the right to play god?"

"People who were afraid to make difficult decisions themselves. When they pray for a miracle, they're really praying for men like me to make the tough choices. If my work spares a million mothers mourning the loss of a million sons, my conscience will rest easy."

"So you'll sacrifice your brother's happiness for your own ambition?"

" _Square root of 906.01 equals…"_

John watched the tears run down David's face.

"30.1" Archer finished for him. "What I've done to David is unethical. If he dies, it's unforgivable. Let me take care of him. Please."

" _Quiet – please make it stop"_

"I've seen enough of your cruelty to know he'll never be free from it here. I'm taking him away."

"No! Leave him! He's too valuable!" Archer shouted.

Archer pulled out his pistol and took a few shots at John.

He moved out of the way of them easily.

Pulling out his own pistol John hit Archer in the face with the handle.

"You even think about coming after your brother, and this bullet will be waiting for you. Then we'll see who's valuable."

"Where will you take him?"

"Grissom Academy. They can help special cases like David – minus the torture. Joker, contact the Academy and let them know we've got someone who needs their help."

"Aye, Aye, Commander." Joker answered.

"The Illusive Man can fire me if he doesn't like it."

" _Square root of 912.04 is 30.2… it all seemed harmless…"_

John came to stand next to David Archer.

" _Square root of 912.04 is 30.2… it all seemed harmless…"_

"Joker, have Doctor Chakwas, Professor Solus, and Tail take the shuttle down here. I'm going to need their help."

"Aye, Aye"

John reached up and placed a hand on the younger man's arm.

"It's going to be okay, David. I promise."

" _Square root of 912.04 is 30.2… it all seemed harmless…"_

* * *

A/N: Holy crap. Overlord maybe I think one of the best DLCs ever! All the dialogue in _Virtual_ from the point where Dr. Archer runs in is from the game. David's dialogue is in italics. This chapter is my gift to you guys since finals are done. Woot! Lair of the Shadow Broker is next. This story is about to turn a year old, so the LSB chapter will be another gift to you all. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and everything else.

Ace


	23. Lair of the Shadow Broker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 22: Lair of the Shadow Broker

* * *

N7

Liara had found a piece of his armor

The armor he lived in

And eventually died in

He loved that suit very much

Painted the N7 red and white stripe down the arm himself the day he graduated from the N7 program.

He knew the red stripe had something to do with the first human missions in space.

How many humans did he sacrifice to stop Saren?

"It's part of my old armor"

One of his best friends

Placing a hand on the glass of the case John remembered sitting with Kaidan in the mess.

It wasn't the first time they sat there fixing and cleaning armor but it had been the first time Kaidan watched the commander paint the stripe down the one arm.

"It looks like someone didn't like you very much"

He could still hear Kaidan's voice in his head.

' _So you paint the red and white stripe?'_

' _Well someone has to do it.'_

* * *

Dracon Trade Center

"Of course they both go out the window" Garrus swore "What the hell is wrong with stairs?"

"Shepard is still on the ground" Thane ran to his side.

John groaned, "Alright that didn't go as I planned"

"Are you alright Shepard?" Thane pulled him to his feet.

He took a deep breath before answering

"Oh, yeah, just fine."

They fought their way to Liara and Vasir.

"Thane radio the _Normandy_ , have Joker pick you up. Garrus you're with me"

"You're not going to drive are you?" Garrus questioned

"Get in the car, Vakarian"

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have eaten before we left."

"Shut up." John folded his tall frame into the car sitting next to Liara. "I'm fine by the way. Thanks for asking"

Shepard driving anything was a bad idea.

"John that's a truck!" Garrus bellowed from the back.

"Thank you Mr. Vakarian I can see that. Now shut up!"

"She's got reinforcements!" Liara shouted

"What kind of guns does this thing have?"

"It's a taxi! It has a fare meter!" Liara snapped back

"Wonderful"

"That would be a no, Shepard."

John turned the wheel in a sharp right sending Garrus into the side panel.

"Ow!"

John smiled.

* * *

Door

"It's locked. Hang on, I've got a bypass shunt program that can crack it."

"How long will it take?" John asked.

"I don't know, Shepard. I've never broken into the Shadow Broker's base before." Liara paused. "Well not this one, anyway."

Mercs were incoming from the left side.

"You sure that shunt is working?" John fried a few rounds before getting back into cover.

"It's illegal even on Illium. It didn't come with a warranty."

"But you tested it, right?"

"Here come more of them!" Liara shouted

"Tell me you tested it!" Now Shepard bellowed

"No time to talk."

"You didn't test it!" Now Garrus was a little worried.

It felt like the good old days fighting off waves of mercs with the two of them.

"Their attacks are disorganized. They'd be more effective if they all attacked at once." Liara said next to John.

"Please don't give the mercs ideas."

Garrus took out one them with a headshot.

"The next wave looks like a big one!"

"You just had to give them tactical advice."

"But now there'll be fewer left to deal with inside."

'And I'm the Queen of England' John thought

"Keep dreaming, T'Soni"

* * *

Shadow Broker

"You sure this is a good idea, Liara?"

"No, but I can help you on your mission."

"Just don't get in over your head, okay?"

"I will try, Shepard." She walked over to him.

He pulled her into a hug.

A hand on the back of her neck kept her there.

"I can't believe it's over." She said

"I know. I wanted to thank you again for getting my body away from the Collectors."

"You are very welcome, Shepard."

She smiled at him.

"I'm going to take Garrus back to ship; I'll be back in about an hour." He smiled at her this time.

Liara pulled away. "Sometimes having a brother is even better than being a superhero."

John chuckled

"Who said that?" he asked

"A human poet. I still believe after all this time we are still a family."

"The weirdest kind"

Liara walked around the office for a bit getting use to all the systems.

She had found the video archive files.

She stopped once she saw Anderson and some Cerberus agent.

"By the Goddess"

* * *

Trust

John had never in his life been this angry.

A spy on his ship

Maybe at first he thought the Alliance or the Illusive Man

Well the Illusive Man was moot point these days.

"John, maybe you should calm down."

"Shut up, Garrus"

The turian did just that.

Along with Thane they walked into Anderson's apartment on the Citadel.

"John!" His mother called out to him.

He held up his hand to stop her from coming near him.

John locked eyes with his old commanding officer.

A man that he has known for almost his whole life

The man he thought of as a father.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what"

Anderson would have chuckled if the look on John's was so deadly.

"You found him?"

"You think I'm an idiot?"

"Of course I don't think that, John"

"You sure? Because it feels like"

Hannah was confused, "What are you talking about John?"

John broke eye contact to look at his mother.

"Your boyfriend put a spy on my ship."

"Dave…"

"I had to know." Anderson tried to defend himself.

"Bullshit, you knew it was me. It pays to have information brokers as friends."

"John"

"I can't believe you. You of all people, I would have told you anything. But instead you go behind my back."

Anderson had to look away.

"What you don't trust me now? You should know where my loyalties lie."

"I've always trusted you, John." Anderson paused. "The people you work on the other hand."

"I told you the second I had Garrus and Tail on the _Normandy,_ the second!"

"About Lawson and Taylor?"

"I trust them with my life."

"That's only because you're sleeping with Lawson!"

"That's over the line and you know it, Councilor Anderson!"

"That's enough Spectre Shepard"

"You pulling rank on me?"

Anderson' hands were at his hips.

Shepard was trying to hold back from punching him.

"If I have too"

"Every time someone needs something they always call me! Because it seems no one can take care of anything themselves." John sighed. "I'm tired of being fucked over by people. By people like you, this is bullshit! Anything else you not telling me?"

John looked between the two of them.

"You two get married without telling me?" He was only half kidding.

He watched the two of them share a look.

"You got to be fucking kidding me"

With that he left them and his squad in the apartment.

* * *

A/N: Oh shit… John's is pissed. You know the whole thing for the last part went better in my head. :-/ Happy Birthday Friendship Collection! Thank you everyone! You guys are awesome. The spy idea came from Skybound2. Go read 'Law of War'. It's awesome, so thank you Sky for giving me the idea. Your awesome!

Ace


	24. A Father's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 23: A Father's Memories

* * *

The Boy without a Name

He sat quietly next to the bed

It was late at night

Ben sat back in the chair

He watched his wife's face as she rested

He turned to look at the bassinet

Ben smiled

"You should hold him, sir"

He looked at the nurse; he nodded at her as she left.

He made his way to the bassinet.

The baby's eyes were closed

Ben smiled

This is his son.

His and Hannah's

Now that the baby was nestled in his arms Ben sat back down in his seat.

"You should name him." The voice came from the bed

He looked up at his wife

"Why me?"

"Because he's your son, Ben" Hannah said softly.

"Jon Grissom Damian Shepard"

Hannah laughed a little

"No, Ben."

He looked at her.

"Why not? It's a prefect name"

"Those are some big shoes to fill, Ben."

Ben regarded his wife's words before looking down at his infant son.

"John Damian Shepard it is then."

* * *

A Sea Otter Named Henry (John, Age: 7)

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"We are going to the zoo."

Johnny or JD as his father called him looked up at his dad.

"Why?"

Ben smiled

"Because Mommy said you have a new favorite animal."

Johnny nodded his head.

"You want to hear what it is, Daddy?"

"Lay it on me, JD."

"Sea otters!" Johnny took his father's hand.

"Sea otters?"

"Sea otters! Daddy, did you know sea otters live most of their lives in the water?"

Ben chuckled

"I did not"

An hour later the pair found themselves in front of the sea otter tank.

With his new stuffed otter under his arm Johnny watched them with wonder.

"JD"

With one tiny hand on the glass and the other wrapped around his new friend.

"JD, come here, buddy."

Ben sat down on one of the benches pulling Johnny into his lap.

"Do you remember when Daddy has to leave every now and then?"

Johnny nodded

"Well JD, Daddy has to leave again."

Johnny's brow wrinkled, "No Daddy!"

"JD, I have to go. You know that. Mommy will be here."

"But I want you to stay. Why can't Mommy go?"

"Buddy it doesn't work like that."

"No!"

He buried his head in his father's chest.

Wrapping his arms around his son, Ben rested his chin on the top of Jonny's head.

"I'm not going to be gone long, John. Just you watch, I'll be home before you know it."

Johnny pulled away from his chest and looked up with red eyes.

"Daddy you have to promise."

Ben raised an eyebrow

"Promise what?"

"That you'll come back"

Ben couldn't tell his son that may not happen.

"I promise. I promise I'll come back John."

Ben wiped the tears away from his son's cheeks.

"Now, what are we going to name your otter?"

Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

"How about Henry?"

"After Grandpa?"

Ben chuckled.

He couldn't wait to see the look on his wife's face when they told her they named the sea otter after her father.

* * *

The Promise (John, Age 10)

"Ben you need to rest."

"I just want to see him, Hannah."

"I finally got him to bed." She took her husband's hand. "Once he heard that you were on the station he wouldn't stop moving."

"I haven't seen our boy in three years, Hannah."

She took in his bruised face and sighed.

"I don't want him seeing you like this."

Ben sighed.

"Three years, it feels like a life time."

"I know baby."

She pulled him into a hug.

Hannah rested her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you Ben."

"Missed you too, Han."

They stayed like that for a while just simply holding on to one another.

"Go see him and then I want your ass in bed."

"Yes, ma'am"

Ben made his way down the hallway to the last door.

Opening it slowly he peeked in.

He found his little boy curled up in a ball.

He carefully sat at the edge of the bed.

Ben rested a hand on his boy's arm.

Bending down he pressed his lips to the top of John's head.

"I promised I would be back." He said quietly.

* * *

Akuze

Ben sat back on his sofa.

His finished airplane model sat on the coffee table.

He turned on ANN to check the news.

" _In other news the_ _Alliance_ _sent in a Marine unit to investigate and look for survivors on Akuze."_

He picked up his coffee and took a drink.

'John's unit is on Akuze.' Ben thought

" _Alliance reports that the unit was attacked by an unknown threat, 50 Marines died."_

The coffee stopped midway to his mouth.

" _The only survivor of the attack is Second Lieutenant John D. Shepard, the only child of Captain Benjamin D. Shepard and Commander Hannah Shepard. Lieutenant Shepard a recent graduate of Alliance's N7 program."_

His son's photo showed up on the screen.

" _Lieutenant Shepard was injured on the attack on Akuze and was taken off plant to an undisclosed location."_

The phone rang next to him.

"Hello?" He said quietly.

"Ben? It's Steven"

"Steve, how is he?"

"He's alive, Ben."

"Watch over him for me Steve."

With that he hung up.

* * *

MIA

He had a dreadful feeling all day.

He didn't spend as much time on ships anymore

Being a One Star Admiral gets him meetings and paperwork

How he longs for a battlefield

He was a Marine, not a paper pusher

Walking the halls of Arcturus Station he still felt dreadful

Reaching his apartment he threw his cover onto one of the chairs

Pulling at the buttons on his uniform Ben sighed

"News on"

The home VI turned on news

" _In other news the first human Spectre Lieutenant Commander Shepard, the hero of the Citadel, was reported missing today by the Alliance."_

Ben fell on the couch breathless.

His son was missing

The phone started ringing

With a shaking hand he answered it

"Shepard?"

"Ben"

"Hannah?"

"Ben, sit down."

"Ah, God, what happened?"

"Ben…"

She started to cry softly

"Ben… Jonny is gone."

"I saw the news Hannah… he's missing"

"No Ben… John isn't missing. John is dead, Ben."

"What? No Hannah."

"Ben he's gone."

"Han, I'll call you back…"

He turned off the TV and the lights.

His son was dead

He choked out a sob

His boy was dead

And he never got to tell John

About how proud he was of him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait all. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Ace


	25. Stop the Collectors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 24: Stop the Collectors

* * *

Disabled Collector Ship

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Garrus asked

"Because we all do" John answered

He was checking his boots again

Thane checked his weapon

"I do not trust The Illusive Man, Shepard."

"Same here, Thane, just keep your eyes open.

"Shepard, I'm starting to hate bugs."

John chuckled

"Starting to feel the same way, Garrus"

* * *

Verräter

John was pacing in his quarters

"I so want to take that cigarette and shove it up his ass"

Garrus and Thane shared a look

They were smart enough to hid near the door away from Shepard

Miranda, on the other hand was standing in the firing line.

"Shepard he did what he had to do."

John continued to pace

"Why are you standing up for him, Miranda?" He stopped to look at her. "He sent us into a trap."

"You make it sound like you've never walked into a trap before."

"Oh, I know I have. But, they aren't set up by some guy who thinks he's my boss."

* * *

Within

" _Alright, Joker we're heading out. Radio if you need me."_

Limping his way drive core Joker couldn't help but feel sick

"Message is away Jeff."

"Thanks EDI"

He sat down at one of the mess hall chairs

The ship was quiet

Empty

Shepard was going to kill him

"The Commander should return within the hour."

"Great I'll be dead before dinner"

* * *

Hidden

Sitting in the co-pilot seat John had his arms across his chest, eyes closed

Thane was standing in the door way between the shuttle compartment and the cock pit

The noise from the from behind Shepard was getting louder

And the Commander was losing his patience

"Jack! Zaeed! Shut up, no one cares." John all but yelled

From the pilot seat Garrus chuckled

"Shepard"

A blue orb popped up on the control panel

Eyes still closed John answered

"Yeah, EDI, the IFF tests done yet?"

"Shepard the Collectors placed a hidden signal within the IFF."

John's eyes snapped open.

"They have boarded and taken the crew."

Garrus' jaw fell open

Thane came to stand behind John's chair.

"Everyone?" Thane asked

"The entire crew barring Jeff" the AI answered "He aided me in getting rid of the Collectors on the ship."

"He alright?" Shepard asked slowly

"He appears to be."

John nodded, "Keep me updated on him, EDI."

"We should be back to the ship soon, John." Garrus said

"Double time it, Garrus"

* * *

The Dog is Down

"The whole crew is gone, Shepard!"

"Yes, Miranda, I can see that."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because someone has to"

"He gave control to the damn A.I.!"

"Joker had no choice."

He had a feeling Joker was hiding on here somewhere

"Miranda, he feels like shit as it is. This isn't helping. No need to kick a dog when he's down."

She left the area and went back to her office.

"Jeff, you can come out now." John called out

Joker's head appeared from around the corner

"How do you do that?" he asked

"Easy, I can hear you bones break when you walk."

* * *

A/N: Short chapter is short. Yeah, I couldn't really come up with anything super funny for this one. Verräter means traitor in German. But, I hope you enjoyed it either way. Getting closer to the final mission!

Ace


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 25

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**Gossip**

"Come on Shepard, answer the question." Joker passed another drink to the Commander

"I don't understand why I should."

"It's a simple question John." Garrus commented

Shepard looked at the two of them before looking at Thane.

"I must say, I would like to know as well, John."

"Really Thane?"

Joker smiled. "Shepard, it's a simple question. If you weren't sleeping with Miranda who would you be sleeping with?"

John sat back in the chair at their table in the bar.

He looked away from the group and chuckled.

"I really have no idea."

Joker cleared his throat, "Let me start. What about Jack?"

Every single man at the table made a face of disgust.

"You're kidding right?" Garrus asked.

"Joker, I wouldn't touch that woman with a ten-foot pole. She may have STD's that Mordin can't even name."

The four men chuckled.

"That's cold, Shepard." Joker said in-between laughs.

"What about Kasumi?" Garrus asked

John just shook his head no and took another drink.

"She's chasing after Mr. Taylor."

Joker looked over his beer. "No way!"

John nodded

"What of Samara?"

The three younger men turned to stare at the 39 year-old assassin.

John didn't even need to answer Joker did it for him.

"Dude, no, she's like thousand."

"I think she is thousand." Garrus said

John nodded, "I think Krios likes his women older."

"Much older" Garrus muttered into his own beer.

"Who's next?" John asked

"Tali" Garrus replied

John put his hand up, "Oh, hell no. She's like my baby sister. That would be epically creepy." He responded

"Well all that's left is Dr. Chakwas, Liara, or Kelly." Joker counted off his fingers

"Can I just say no to all of them?"

Joker rolled his eyes, "Shepard that's no fun."

"Jeff, Chakwas and my mother are friends. Liara and I are just friends, and I rather eat glass than sleep with or date Kelly."

The waitress came back with another round of drinks

"Besides, I heard that Miss. Chambers has been spending a lot of time in the cockpit lately."

"What do you have to say to that Mr. Moreau?" Garrus teased

"She was bringing me dinner!"

Garrus tapped John's arm.

Eye brow rising he looked at his buddy.

"Thane hasn't taken his eyes off that woman at the bar all night." He said softly

Garrus pointed to the woman in question.

John looked over and saw a beautiful red head human woman.

He could understand why

John typed out a quick message and sent it to Joker.

Hearing his Omni Tool beep Joker took the second to read the email and nodded at them.

John pulled himself from his chair and said loud enough for his comrades to hear

"It's time boys to get Sere Thane Krios laid."

Thane looked back at them alarmed.

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**Head Slapped**

"How you doing over there Thane?" Shepard asked through the com links

"Fine"

"Garrus?"

"That should be the last one Shepard."

John nodded but reloaded his Mattock just in case.

"Alright, let's regroup and head back to the ship."

"Roger Shepard." Garrus answered

"Thane, you there?"

Silent

"Garrus, can you see him? He's not answering."

Shepard started to jog to Thane's last known position.

"Thane," he called out, "Thane?"

"Shepard! I found him!" Garrus waved him over

"What's wrong? He get hit?"

John hopped over a box

"He's barely breathing."

"Garrus head back to the shuttle and bring it over here. Less we move him the best."

Garrus took off in a run.

"I'll radio Joker and let him know."

Quickly talking to Chakwas over the radio, she informed him to help the Drell sit up.

Setting his Mattock down, John carefully sat Thane up.

He wasn't surprised at all when the Drell grabbed his wrist.

"Shepard…"

"Easy Thane"

It pained him to watch his friend fight to breath

"Easy Thane, Garrus will be back soon."

John thought back to his own case of suffocation.

"It's hell of a way to die" he said to himself.

John could feel the bruises forming on his wrist; it was worth it for his friend.

"Shepard? Did it feel like this?"

"Like what?"

"Dying?"

John did something he could never see himself doing to Thane, Garrus maybe, but never Thane.

He head slapped him.

Just the way his drill instructor did in basic.

"You're not dying you hear me, Thane?"

He locked eyes with the Drell

"You have to fight"

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**Anticipating**

He was never very good at waiting

Shepard paced outside the door way of the Med Bay.

Four hours since Thane nearly suffocated planet side.

Almost the whole crew was waiting with him and Garrus.

Gardner cleared his throat, "Commander, want some coffee?"

John shook his head. "No thank you Mess Sergeant."

"John you have to sit down, your making me dizzy." Garrus expressed.

"How could we not notice he wasn't feeling well?" Shepard was angry

But, not at Thane

Well partly at Thane

And partly at himself

"How could I not notice he wasn't feeling well?"

Garrus sighed and stood up from his chair.

"Shepard, he barely ever says anything."

"We should have known Garrus"

Garrus grabbed the Commander by his shoulders and all but dragged him to a chair.

"Sit" Garrus pushed him into the chair, "Stay"

The turian went over to Gardner and asked for a cup of coffee.

Returning with the cup Garrus placed it in front of his friend.

"Drink"

John looked up at him, "What are you my mother?"

Garrus looked confused, "Ummm, I can call her, if that helps."

For the first time in hours John cracked a smile.

"Oh, Garrus"

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**Polmonite**

John knew it was bad if they had been asked to speak to Doctor Chakwas away from the rest of the crew.

"Shepard" She said slowly

"How bad?"

Chakwas sat down at Shepard's desk

She sighed

"He has bacterial pneumonia; his shortness of breath was something I over looked in the last medical report."

John ran a hand down his face

"As of right now he has a fever of 101, the last time I checked his blood pressure it was down even with a high heart rate."

"What are his chances?"

"Not good, John"

"He still coughing up blood?"

The doctor nodded

"How long do you think he's had pneumonia?"

She shook her head, "I would say about two to three weeks."

"And none of us of noticed?"

"Guess not Shepard."

"Anything we can do?"

She sighed again

"As of right now, I have him on antibiotics, it's only been a few hours and I haven't seen any change. The next few hours are critical."

They were silent; John watched the fish swim around the tank.

"EDI, tell Joker to head for the Citadel."

"Yes Commander"

"Shepard?" the doctor questioned.

"If we lose him I want Kolyat to be able to say goodbye to his father."

Shepard headed for the cabin door

"That doesn't mean he's allowed to die." The commander said softly

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**Wealth**

"Garrus," John cleared his throat

The turian looked up

Shepard motion near Chakwas' desk

The turian moved from his friend's bedside

Once they were out of hearing ranged, Garrus sighed

"How is he?" Shepard asked

"Weak and tired, he just feel back asleep."

John looked over Garrus' shoulder to watch Thane in the bed.

His drell friend was pale, making him look a sickly green color.

"Kolyat is here."

Garrus nodded

"How's he doing?" Garrus inquired

"Nervous. Worried."

The Med Bay doors opened again this time letting a young drell enter the room.

Garrus nodded at John and went to quit the room.

He paused to pat the young man on the shoulder before leaving.

John waved the boy in.

"Shepard?" Kolyat's eyes danced around the room.

"It's alright, Kolyat. He's just sleeping."

Kolyat nodded, unsure of what to do

Shepard lead the younger man to the chair that Garrus had being sitting in only minutes before.

He pushed him down into the chair, Kolyat sat with his hands in his lap.

Shepard went around to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair there.

Kolyat sat in silence till his father's dry coughing brought his head up.

Shepard was first to act

"Easy Thane," Shepard helped him sit up, "Easy"

With the coughing fit done and over with Thane was winded.

Rolling his head on the pillow he observed at his son.

"Kolyat…"

"Father" the boy said in a broken voice.

John stood up from his chair; he leaned over the bed, his lips next to the side of Thane's head.

"You. Will. Not. Die." He said to his friend. "Thane do you want the Reapers to take the last bit of Irikah out of this galaxy?"

He paused

"You have something worth fighting for, so do it. Fight for Kolyat."

With that Shepard headed for the door of the Med Bay just pausing before they opened.

"Kolyat, if you need anything, just let EDI know."

The young man nodded and picked up his father's hand resting it between his.

**0-*- 10001 -*-0**

**  
_A/N: Trying a new line break. Still not a whole lot of humor going on… but you can't force that. I was thinking of maybe three chapters for the final mission. Scotius I know you want more Kaidan; I'm working on that now. I'm thinking of a totally number of seven more chapters for this. I want it to cover as much of ME2 as I can. Thanks again guys._   
**

**  
_Ace_   
**


	27. The Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship Collection

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 26: The Missing

 **0-*- 10001 -*-0**

Under Fire

"Shepard!" Garrus yelled

"Go Garrus!"

John ducked back down again

Bullets were hitting everywhere around him

"That's an order, Officer Vakarian!"

A rocket went off somewhere

"Garrus, you have to get Tali back to the ship."

John fired his Mattock over his low cover.

"I'm fine, Captain" Her voice was shaking

"Garrus, go. I'll meet you at the LZ. I'll buy you some time. But you have to move her now."

Pulling the quarian girl into his arms Garrus broke into a run.

They both could hear Shepard's Mattock going off in the back ground.

"Garrus…"

"He's going to be fine, Tali, I promise."

Garrus thanked his lucky spirits when they reached the LZ.

He jumped up into the Kodiak, placing Tali in one of the seats.

Turning around to head out the opening it was closed in his face.

"What the hell!"

He slammed a hand on the door.

"I'm sorry, Officer Vakarian, Shepard's orders." The pilot said.

"Damn it, Shepard!"

Garrus slammed his hand down again as he felt the Kodiak take off.

 **0-*- 10001 -*-0**

Staff

Rear Admiral Ben Shepard sat in the soft chairs of Councilor Anderson's office.

"What is this about David?" he asked

Hannah was standing near the balcony.

"Not sure Ben. I got a call from the Normandy this morning, asking for all three of us to meet."

Ben brushed off some lint from his uniform.

"I thought you haven't heard from John in about three months."

Hannah walked towards them.

"Yes, well, your boy has a temper." She said

She sat down in the other chair in front of Anderson's desk.

"Well Hannah, he doesn't like when people hind things from him."

Ben watched her flinch.

The office door opened and the group of people that walked took the three of them by surprise.

Garrus Vakarian was leading the group

But no John

"Garrus" David stood up from his desk.

Ben knew who all them.

Garrus, his son's best friend

Miranda, John's girlfriend

Tali, the ship's engineer

The last one standing away from the group Ben only heard about, and hadn't got the chance to meet in person.

Thane, John's right arm assassin

Garrus took a deep breath

"We have some bad news."

 **0-*- 10001 -*-0**

Memory

 _Ben sighed as he packed his bag_

 _He almost wanted to throw himself down the stairs_

 _It was getting harder and harder to leave home now_

 _JD was nearly five and was old enough to understand where Daddy was going._

 _His son had to get use to partings; JD was set to start school in a few weeks._

 _He closed the bag up, packing was an art and he had mastered it a long time ago._

 _Everything in the bag he needed and nothing in there that he didn't._

 _Ben opened the bedroom door and started down the hallway._

 _He found his wife of nearly seven years sitting at the little desk they had in on the Arcturus Station_

" _Where's John?"_

" _He's in the gardens" Hannah didn't even look up from her paperwork._

 _Ben thanked God his wife wasn't a front line solider._

 _That was the nice thing about raising a family on an Alliance space station; they never had to worry about their son._

" _I better go see him before I leave." Ben said. "By the time I finish this tour of duty, he'll be at school, and… well, everyone says kids change so fast after that."_

" _Good idea" Hannah stood up from the desk chair and gave her husband a kiss on his cheek._

 _Ben left their small apartment and walked to the gardens._

 _He found JD sitting on a rock._

" _How's my clever boy?" Ben said, standing behind him. "Come on, let's go for a walk."_

 _JD scrambled off the rock and took his father's hand._

" _You're going away."_

" _Not till tomorrow, JD."_

" _Why do you have to go?"_

" _It's my duty. I'm a solider. Soldiers have to go where they're sent, to protect everyone."_

" _But why?"_

 _It was heartbreaking to meet JD's eyes._

 _The boy definitely had the Shepard eyes._

 _The very pale blue ones just like his own._

 _Ben was suddenly aware of Hannah standing behind him. His answer was going to be as much for her as for his son._

" _Because all the other soldiers go when they're ordered to, and if I don't, I'm letting them down," Ben said. "They're my friends. They're the people who'll look out for me so I don't get hurt. We take care of one another."_

 _That must have struck a chord in JD._

" _I'll be a soldier, too, then."_

" _Ah, not my clever boy." Ben reached down and picked up JD._

 _JD frowned, not liking his father's answer._

 _Ben kissed his son's forehead._

 _JD laid his head on his shoulder._

" _I want to be the best soldier, like Daddy." He said quietly_

 **0-*- 10001 -*-0**

Past

Ben paced in the Communication Room of the Normandy.

"Admiral, sir, could you please stop doing that"

Ben stopped

"I'm sorry Garrus."

Garrus studied the man before him.

Admiral Ben Shepard was just a bit shorter than his son, but the two men had the same hair and eyes.

Garrus could guess what John would look like when he would reach 57.

Ben was something of a legend in the human military.

While in boot camp at 15 Garrus studied the turian siege of a human base, Gate.

A young Staff Commander Shepard, 29 years old, a husband for five years, and a father for three, was in charge of keeping the base away from turian control.

The siege was the bloodiest in the Relay 314 Incident.

But it wasn't something that the turian's shared.

False reports were floating everywhere about the siege.

The ones who knew the truth where either dead or ordered not to talk

"Garrus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Stop staring"

"Oh, of course sir"

It was quiet in the Com Room for a few minutes

"You're younger than John aren't you?"

Garrus nodded, "Yes sir, by two years."

"You would have been little when the First Contact War started."

"I had just turned a year old when my father left."

"It's hard being a parent when half of your child's life you're gone."

Garrus' comment died in the back of his throat.

"Admiral, there's message for you."

"Thank you, Joker."

At first the screen didn't show anything, just a lot of white noise.

A man appeared before them

"Ah, Admiral Benjamin Shepard." The man said. "Never thought you would see me again, huh?"

Ben looked passed the man in the video and his eyes found his son.

John was kneeling on the ground, his arms tied behind his back.

Ben knew the man in the video

"Let him go, Gavin"

"I don't think so, Shepard. You destroyed my life when you killed my son. Now you'll get to know what it's like."

"Gavin, leave John out of this. Take me instead."

Gavin gave a bark for a laugh, "You have three days to get here, or your son dies."

The video cut out leaving Ben and Garrus in silence.

 **0-*- 10001 -*-0**

Siege

It was an honor to watch Ben Shepard's mind work.

Garrus knew that

It took the man three hours to find the base that Gavin was hiding John

Now Garrus knew never to piss off his best friend's father.

"Admiral, it would be best to break off into teams." Miranda said looking over the base map.

"Good idea, Miss Lawson." The elder Shepard said. "Miss Lawson, you and Miss Tali will take the east quarter."

"It would be wise, sir, to send someone in the vents." Thane's voice was still husky from being ill. "I will go into the vents."

Ben nodded and continued pointing at the map.

"Mr. Taylor and Mr. Massani will take the north half of the building, and Justicar Samara and Miss. Goto will take the south. Garrus and I will take the west quarter."

"Any other orders, sir?" Miranda asked

"Take Gavin Backey alive."

"Yes, sir." She clicked her heels and nodded at him and left.

When the door closed, Ben turned to Thane.

"I want you be careful. John will have my hide if anything happens to you."

Thane nodded went out to ready gear.

"Admiral?"

"Garrus, when we're alone like this, you can call me Ben."

"Yes, sir… Ben. Backey said you killed his son."

Ben sighed

"During the Siege of Gate, I was young, John had just turned 3, I was sent to help keep order of the civilians. In a bombing my commanding officer was killed, leaving me in charge of the whole base. Siege of Gage started that night, I lost eight other men."

"The base was under siege for five and half months."

"Very good Garrus, you know your history."

"But that doesn't explain, sir, Backey's son."

"Riley was executed. It's a federal crime to steal from the government when their trying to protect you. He was sixteen."

"And you executed him?"

"I did Garrus." Ben sighed. "The things you do in war. I'm not a good person Garrus, but I will fight for my son. Let's get ready."

Garrus pulled out his rifle and nodded at the admiral.

"Let's go, sir."

Ben nodded

 **0-*- 10001 -*-0**

 **A/N: A lot of Ben and Garrus. I really like this chapter, so I hope you do too. Been playing a lot of Gears of War 3, so my bad. Thanks of everyone.**

 **Ace**


	28. Chapter 27

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 27

0-*- 10001 -*-0

Found

John dropped into the cab of the Kodiak exhausted

He was taken over a month ago

Some of the bruises had started to fade already

Others were still yellow

He felt some kneeling next to him.

"John?"

His father

"John?"

All John did was groan

"John, it's okay."

John sighed

"…Dad?"

"It's alright John, I got you."

He opened his bloodshot eyes to find his father in full combat armor, something Shepard hasn't seen since he was boy.

He also noticed a lot more gray hair than before.

When did his father get so old?

"Admiral, the other teams are clear, sir."

Garrus

"Good, get us out of here Garrus."

Shepard felt the Kodiak take off.

"Dad, what happened to Backey?"

"Dead"

Well that was good news.

"…Dad?"

The unasked question hung in the air.

"Garrus did it. I was looking for you."

John reached out and grabbed his father's wrist.

"Just rest John I got you."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

Altered

Katherine Chakwas was not a happy woman

Admiral Benjamin Shepard was refusing to leave her Medbay

He wanted to see his son.

That she could understand

But part of her wanted to punch this man in his face

Kat and Hannah had been friends for over 15 years.

She knew what this man was capable of doing with his hands and with his words.

She didn't trust Ben Shepard, not one bit.

But, Hannah had told her that he had changed

A heart attack will do that to a man.

He was getting help for PTSD and he was trying to fix things with his boy.

From what she knew, he even stopped drinking.

His hair was grayer and thinner, as was he.

The man was tired and need as much rest as his son.

"You have five minutes, Admiral." She sat down at her desk.

She watched the short exchange between the two.

One of Ben's hands was resting on the bedrail and the other on John's forehead.

She couldn't see what Ben had said but it calming to the young man.

Chakwas was thankful she could read lips, she watched the younger Shepard's.

'I love you too, Dad.'

0-*- 10001 -*-0

Chance

Miranda paced in John's quarters

The door open and Ben walked in

"Oh, Miranda, I can come back if you wish."

"No… no, it's fine. I was just thinking."

He watched her; she was playing with a piece of hair.

Something he never seen her do.

"Miranda, are you alright?"

She sat at the end of John's bed.

"You know I love your son right?"

Ben walked further into the room.

"I do"

"He's a good man."

Ben nodded, "A better one than me, yes." He said.

"He deserves to be happy. To have everything a man wants. We ask so much of him and he asks for nothing in return."

She couldn't look at her lover's father.

"Want to be able to do that for him, Admiral Shepard."

He sat down next to her on the bed.

"Ben, Miranda, you can call me Ben."

She nodded

"What is that you want to give him?" he asked.

"A family"

Ben smiled softly, "You've done that Miranda. You gave him a second chance at life; you gave him a crew that he can care for, his friends, Garrus, Tail, Thane, and you."

For a second Ben thought what it would have felt like to have a daughter.

"Am I crazy for thinking about this?" She stood up and started to pace again.

"About what?"

"I want," She paused, "I want to give him a family, a real family."

"A baby"

She nodded her arms across her stomach as she paced.

"It's a stupid idea," she said. "We're in the middle of a damn suicide mission and I'm thinking of children."

"It's not stupid, you're thinking of life after the Reapers, Miranda. It's normal."

She stopped in front of the fish tank.

"I wish it was easy."

"Nothing is ever easy."

Miranda watched the little Thessian Sunfish fish swim circles around each other.

"There's more isn't there?" He asked

She sighed, "How do you both do that?"

"It's a gift."

She pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I had some tests done on Illium the last time we were docked there."

She turned around pressing her back to the tank.

"Doctors found something, a benign neoplasm."

Ben just watched her.

"They said the damage renders me unable to have a child."

He was quiet; he wasn't sure what to say. He waited for the tears.

"Is there anything they can do?"

She shook her head.

"They said there are support groups, I don't want a support group."

The tears started.

Miranda looked down at her feet, something she hadn't done since was a small child.

He could understand that.

"Have you told John?"

"I can't, I don't want him to leave me because of this."

With that Ben was on his feet. He came to stand in front of her.

Lifting her chin with his finger they locked eyes.

"He loves you, and he would never leave you." He said "Now beating the doctors for upsetting you, yes."

She gave him a light chuckle.

"Miranda," he said in a firm but soft voice. "You have one of the best geneticists in the galaxy on this ship. Talk to him. See is there's anything Mordin can do."

"And if he can't?"

"It's Mordin. If anyone can do it he can."

She nodded.

"Thank you Admiral…Ben."

"You are very welcome, my dear." He smiled at her. "Now just think if Mordin can do it. Think of the beautiful babies you and John would make."

She laughed

"Can we keep this our secret?"

He nodded, "You call me the second," he pointed a finger at her, "Mordin gives you test results and all that."

Miranda reached out and gave him a hug.

Something she never did with her own father.

"Thank you Ben."

"You are very welcome, dear" he said again. "Welcome to the family Miranda."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

Cartoons and Stomach Flu

He moved slowly, all he wanted was his own bed.

He hated being away from everyone for so long

John opened the door to his cabin

Inhaling deeply

Ah, it was nice to be home.

Checking on both his fish and space hamster he was pleased to see that Miranda managed to keep them all alive.

Slipping under his covers John sighed

"Commander, Doctor Chakwas requests your presence in the Medbay."

John groaned

"EDI, tell her I'm not coming down. I'm staying up here."

"Commander, Doctor Chakwas requests your presence in the Medbay." EDI repeated

"I don't care, I'm staying here."

John buried his head under his pillow.

"Commander, Doctor Chakwas requests your presence in the Medbay."

"Shut up, EDI!" His voice was muffled

"Commander, Doctor Chakwas requests your presence in the Medbay."

"EDI, leave me alone. That's an order!"

The AI paused, "Yes, Commander"

The commander sighed nestling down in the blankets

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep but a knocking on his door.

"John, will you tell this AI to open the damn door?" His father's voice flooded into the room.

John sighed under the blanket

"EDI let him in."

"Stupid AI" Ben walked through the door.

John was lying on his stomach with his head under the pillow.

Ben crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How you feeling kid," he asked

"I've been better," John's voice was muffled, "Did the doc send you up here?"

"Nope, since when do I listen to doctors?"

"Good point, how long you staying Dad?"

"Few days"

John nodded; he rolled onto his side pulling the pillow off his head.

Ben looked down at his boy

"Dad, do you remember when I just turned seven before you were shipped out again, Mom and I had the stomach flu?"

"I do," He didn't know where John was going with this.

"Mom was better before I was. You stayed in bed with me; we watched cartoons and movies all day."

"Yeah, I believe you loved the cartoon 'Special Ops'"

"Next thing I knew you and I were at the zoo and before that we went fishing. Then you were gone for three years."

"That wasn't my plan John"

"I know," John sighed, "You never did talk about it"

Ben was silent

"I mean, I didn't know anything was wrong till I was older. You were never around a lot after that and when you were well let's say you weren't very pleasant."

"I know, I did and said some terrible things when you were growing up and like I said before I wish I could take them back."

"How do we always keep coming back to this?" John wondered aloud, "Every time we're together we somehow talk about this. I don't care anymore. The past is the past. We can't do anything about it. We might as well get over it and move on."

"I'm trying John, there's just so much."

"I know Dad; I just want us to be able to have some type of father son relationship. Go fishing again or something"

"We will," Ben cleared his throat, "You better email your mother."

"Yeah, well, I'm waiting for an apology from them. Did you know Mom and David got married?"

Ben shrugged, "I have no say in what she does with her life John, and we divorced sometime after your funeral."

"So you didn't know"

"I didn't"

"Does it bother you?"

He shook his head, "What bothered me was that she failed to inform you. Then again you didn't know we divorced. Who told you that anyway?"

"In one of the emails Uncle Joe sent he made a comment about it. I don't think he meant anything by it."

"Ah, well I'll have to have a talk with my brother then."

John was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep JD, we'll talk more tomorrow."

John nodded, "Night Dad"

Ben smiled softly, "Night son."

He made sure his boy was comfortable before heading for the door, "EDI lights please."

"Of course Admiral"

Ben stayed till the cabin was cloaked in the blue light from the fish tank.

0-*- 10001 -*-0

Therapy

"Admiral Shepard, good morning. Come on it"

"Thanks Doc"

Doctor Beverly Weston closed the door behind her patient.

"Please take a seat Admiral."

He unbutton his suit coat of his uniform, he sat down and crossed his one leg over his knee.

Doctor Weston sat across from him.

"How are you doing today Admiral," she asked

"Call me Ben. I've been coming here for months and you still call me Admiral"

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Ben. I'm sure you have that in your file somewhere."

She chuckled, "Of course sir."

He looked around the office; this Doctor Weston wasn't like any psychologist he met before.

Then again he didn't know many psychologists.

Doctor Beverly Weston didn't look to be a woman in her fifties, she held herself with grace and poise, making herself a very elegant woman.

"Why do you do that?" she asked

Ben didn't answer he just gave her a questionable look.

"Look around the office that is."

He smirked, "I'm a solider Doctor Weston. Habit I guess for me to look for all my exits."

"I have to keep reminding myself of that. I don't deal with the Alliance very much."

He watched her flip through her note pad. Odd to see something like that, Ben had no clue that they still made those things.

"Alright, let's start where we left off last time, which was with your son, John"

Ben smirked at his son's name.

"You missed our last session together two weeks ago."

Ben nodded, "I was with John"

"Good, how did that go?"

"Pretty well, he did make a comment that every time we're together we somehow end up talking about his childhood."

The doctor made a note.

"His childhood?"

"Yeah," Ben shifted in his seat, "Or I guess the lack of a childhood. The fact that John saw me as a drunk and wife beater hit me pretty hard. Which I can't argue with, I did some stupid shit when he was a kid."

"It's good that you can admit that to yourself. How is your relationship with John?"

"Slowly getting better, we email almost every day. He tries to call me at least once a month. But, he's busy I can understand if he can't, but we're emailing."

She made a few more notes.

"He made the comment about wanting to go fishing again, which is something we haven't done since he was about seven."

"A father son outing, that's a great step. How do you feel about this?"

"I'm looking forward to it."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you're making progress with him. How about your ex-wife, Hannah?"

Ben snorted and shook his head, "Well Hannah and I haven't said more than five words to each other since we divorced two and half years ago."

"I see so no progress there." She made a few more notes and looked up at him. "What about your younger brother, Joseph?"

"Well, I call him Joe. He and I have been talking a bit more. I'll be spending the Fourth of July with him and his family. He likes to point out that's he's a grandfather now."

"His oldest son's child, I believe you talked about this before."

"Yes, Steven, Joe's oldest. Steven and his wife have a little girl named Ann. She was born on John's birthday, just turned 3. Beautiful little girl from what pictures of her I've seen."

"When was the last time you saw Ann?"

"A while ago, she must have been just born. Hannah and I were still married."

Doctor Weston nodded, "Alright let's move on. Tell me about your own childhood, Admiral… Ben."

"It was difficult but Joe and I got through it"

"What made it difficult?"

"Our mother passed away when we were very young and Father didn't take it very well."

"How so?"

"At first he didn't do much of anything, but as the years passed he started drinking and yelling more."

"How did that affect you?"

Ben looked away and cleared his throat.

Memories of Father yelling and throwing things and blaming them for everything came to the forefront of his mind.

"Ben?"

"Sorry, could be one of the reasons why I ended up hitting the bottle myself as an adult. Another reason why I hate myself for what I've done to Hannah and John. I knew what it was like to grow up in that type of household and let myself become my father."

She made a few notes.

"Tell me about your career."

"Why? You have my file."

She chuckled, "I want to hear it from you."

"There's really not much to tell. After I turned 18 I went to college, headed to OCS after words became an officer. Hannah and I married just after I made First Lieutenant and I was 25 when John was born. Severed in the First Contact War, did a tour of duty at Gate."

"You were the commander at Gate during the siege."

"I was, they gave me a medal and told me not to talk about it for twenty years."

"Would you call yourself a hero?"

Ben shifted in his seat, "Oh, no I don't. I've never would call myself that. I would call John that, but never myself."

"You would call your son a hero? Why?"

"Because he is, simple as that"

"According to you military personal file you went missing on a mission. You were gone for three years. Tell me about those three years"

"I was part of a recon scout mission, John was seven. We were told it was only going to be a few weeks. Scout a few outposts here and there and then get sent home. But, I seem to have terrible luck. On our way to the second outpost we were attacked by batarian salvers."

Ben's leg dropped down to the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees, he stared at the floor.

"…I've never really talked about this before Doc.

"That's okay… take your time."

"All I wanted was to get home to my family. I had made a promise to John that I would come home."

Ben pushed himself out of the chair; he made his way to the window.

"I really don't remember much of the first year from when I was missing"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Once the batarian salvers figured out that myself and one of my men were officers we were taken from the group. Maybe I've locked it away?"

"Why were you and your men separated from the group?"

"They wanted information from us. There were rumors of the Alliance killing some Batavians from one of their colonies, all false it turns out"

"I see. What happen during the other two years?"

Ben started to pace in front of the window.

"Some of the men were sold. They said I was worth more. So they kept me. The Alliance doesn't pay ransom for officers. A good friend of mine, Steven Hackett, heard rumors of Alliance officers being kept. Tried to find us... took him two years to do so."

Ben felt his body start to trembled, he stopped in his movement.

"Doc, could we stop here for today?"

She made a few quick notes in her legal pad.

"Of course, Admiral," She stood up, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"I would like that very much."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some stuff.


	29. Chapter 28: Emails

Friendship Collection  
Acethebatdog2039  
Mass Effect Fanfiction  
Chapter 28: Emails

\---  
 _To: Captain Hannah Shepard  
From: Lieutenant Commander John D. Shepard  
Email Body:_

_Ma,_

_I hate doing this to you. But I’m not sure if we’re going to make it through this mission. I feel shitty for dying on you on the last time without saying goodbye or I love you._

_Ma, I know I was upset about you not telling me about you and Uncle Dave getting married. Well I was more of pissed than upset but you get the point._

_I know I never said anything to you in person. But, I think it would be good for both of you. You deserve to be happy and if he makes you happy then I’m not going to stop it._

_And if I may add something? It’s about damn time._

_Just remember I love you Mom._

_Love,  
Johnny_

_P.S. I’m going to have stop calling him ‘Uncle’ cause now that’s just plain weird._  
\---  
 _To: Councilor David E. Anderson  
From: Lieutenant Commander John D. Shepard  
Email Body:_

_D,_

_Take care of her._

_If you don’t, I know where you live._

_-J_  
\---  
 _To: Rear Admiral Benjamin D. Shepard  
From: Lieutenant Commander John D. Shepard  
Email Body:_

_Dad,_

_I’ll tell you the same thing I did Mom. I’m sorry I never got to say goodbye. I’m happy we have been able to reach an understanding with each other. I know you are still learning to be the father that I need and I the son. But, once I get back from this and I will. I’m taking you fishing. I love you, Dad._

_JD_

_P.S. Mom said you wanted to name me after Rear Admiral Jon Grissom. I’m so glad you didn’t. I mean come on could you see me being called ‘Jon Grissom Damian Shepard”. Yeah, I didn’t think so either._  
\---  
 _To: Operations Chief Ashley M. Williams  
From: Lieutenant Commander John D. Shepard  
Email Body:_

_Ash,_

_This maybe the hardest thing I’ve had to write. There is someone else. Well, just not a someone. Ash, she’s become my everything. I love her. I hope you can understand. I believe it’s time we both moved on. I hope you can be as happy with someone as I am with Miranda. Stay safe out there, Chief._

_Skipper_  
\---  
 _To: The Illusive Man  
From: Lieutenant Commander John D. Shepard  
Email Body:_

_TIM,_

_Fuck you_

_Shepard_  
\---


	30. Chapter 29: Suicide Mission Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright almost done. Finally at the Suicide Mission! To all those lucky people playing ME3… I hate you. I don’t get my copy for a bit. I hate being out of town.

Friendship Collection  
Acethebatdog2039  
Mass Effect Fanfiction  
Chapter 29: Suicide Mission Part 1

0----*--- 10001 ---*-----0

“Joker is finalizing preparation now. The trip should take a few hours.” Miranda was standing behind John. “I’ll admit it, Shepard. I’m impressed. You got us here. Are you ready?”

“We’ve got the right team and the Collectors’ own technology. We can do this, Miranda.”

“I hope you’re right, Commander. We’ll know soon enough.”

John stepped down from the Galaxy Map 

“Joker will inform us of any changes. Otherwise, we’ll be there in a few hours.”

John nodded, “I’ll see you upstairs in a bit.”

He kissed her forehead.

“Joker, let me know when we’re twenty minutes out.”

There was a pause before Joker’s response.

“Aye Commander,” Joker answered, “Go have some sexy time with your lady.”

“Shut up, Jeff,” John watched Miranda sway her hips as she went to the elevator. 

0----*--- 10001 ---*-----0

She was in his cabin before he was.

He had a few last minute things to get ready.

John double checked his weapons and gear before heading up.

A short elevator ride later he was at his cabin.

John walked into the cabin; Miranda pulled him into a fierce hug.

Miranda felt herself sink into the embrace and buried her head into his shoulder.

John didn't know for how long they were standing there like that, just clinging on to each other, and never uttering a single word.

Miranda had finally collected her thoughts somewhat, she let go, but was instantly pulled closer again, so that their cheeks touching now.

John let his breathing calm him down a bit as he tried to figure out what they were supposed to do now.

"I love you" she whispered.

John gripped her more firmly.

She felt safe in his arms, like nothing can touch her

He pressed a kiss just under her ear

John felt Miranda's hands on his shoulder blades.

"We're going to make it, I promise." He said to her.

He felt her nodded against him.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, John"

He drew her in closer to him.

"We will Miranda, I swear it."

John buried his face in her hair.

He closed his eyes as he breathed in her scent.

"I love you Miranda."

She pulled her head away from his shoulder, she starting to kiss her way from his neck up to his ears and jaw towards his lips.

John kissed her back, his tongue tentatively licking her lips.

She opened her mouth up to him

They broke apart panting.

She held his gaze, his beautiful blue eyes locked onto hers.

Miranda rubbed her hands up along his back, around his ribs, and up his chest.

She pushed him up against the fish tank.

John gasped

He never did mind when she got a little rough in the sack.

Miranda was a tiger.

Not that he was tame

"Is that what you're going to do," he asked, "Have sex against the fish tank?"

Miranda gave him that sexy devil smile

"Well the drive core was a little crowded"

0----*--- 10001 ---*-----0  
It seem that the Illusive Man didn’t get his email

What a shame.

“Shepard, I wish I had more information for you. I don’t like you heading through that relay blind, but we don’t have much choice.”

John sighed inward.

“I’m not going alone; I’ve got some of the best working with me. If we stick together, we’ll make it.”

Then again this man should know this.

“I knew we brought you back for a reason. I’ve never seen a better leader. Despite the danger, it’s a great opportunity.”

The Illusive Man took a drag from his smoke before continuing

“The first human to take a ship through… and survive”

What did this man thing this was?

A field trip?

“I’m going to destroy the Collectors. To stop their attacks on humanity”

“Understood, it’s still impressive. I just wanted you to know I appreciate the risk you’re taking.”

Those creepy fake blue eyes locked with his own.

“Regardless of your opinion of Cerberus. Of me. You are... a valuable asset. To all humanity. Be careful, Shepard.”

John couldn’t tear himself away from those eerie blue eyes. 

He would show him valuable asset.

Shepard exited the com room and headed up to the bridge with Joker.

“Just in time Commander, approaching Omega 4 relay. Everyone stand by.”

John nodded in approval, “Let’s make it happen.”

“Reaper IFF activated. Signal acknowledged.” EDI informed them.

‘Commander? The drive core just lit up like a Christmas tree!’ Jacob reported.

“Drive core electrical charge at critical levels” EDI warned

Nothing was ever easy.

John watched as Joker’s fingers flew over the keys, “Rerouting!” 

They entered the relay

This was something that John had done maybe a million times before, but this was the first time he truly was nervous.

“Brace for deceleration” The ship’s AI advised 

“Oh, shit!” Joker exclaimed at the exited the relay

That was never a good sign.

“Too close” he said after a while.

That was the reason Joker was the best.

They all spotted the base at the far edge. 

Company had found them.

They took a hit on the new plating, it held thankfully.

“Hull breach on the engineering deck”

“It’s in the cargo hold!”

“I’ll take a team and deal with the intruder. You get the rest of them off our tail, Joker.”

“Aye, aye, Commander.”

“Garrus, Thane, let’s go. We have an intruder in the hold.”

0-*- 10001 -*-0

_"Our kinetic barriers are not designed to survive impact with debris that size, Jeff"_

_"Then I guess it's a good thing we upgraded. We're going in."_

John was glad he kept his com channel open.

He and the boys got knocked around the cargo hold as the ship moved the debris field.

_"Come on, find some room."_

"Joker, what's going on?"

_"Kinetic barriers at 40 percent"_

"Oh, that's not good." Garrus commented.

_"Reroute non-critical power! This is gonna hurt!"_

The three of them were bounced around the hold again.

Garrus and John fell into each other.

"Damage report," Shepard ordered.

He heard Joker ask for the same thing.

_"Kinetic barriers steady at 30 percent. No significant damage."_

_"Take the helm, EDI. Keep it slow. See if you can avoid any more attention."_

John sighed

_"I have detected an enemy heading for the cargo hold."_

_"That thing again. This one's up to Shepard."_

"Oh, thanks Joker." John shook his head, "Alright you heard the man. Get in some cover."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

The oculus exploded over head

"I think it's going to stay dead this time." Garrus joked.

John patted him on the back

_"Better get back up here, Commander."_

_"We're about to clear the debris field." Miranda was still in the cockpit._

"Head back to your stations boys. I'll let you know when we clear the field."

John made it back to the cockpit just as the ship cleared the field.

"There it is – the Collector base." Miranda pointed to a structure

"See if you find a place to land without drawing attention." John leaded his arm across the back of Joker's chair.

"Too late. Looks like they're sending an old friend to greet us."

The three of them watched as the Collector ship started to head towards them, firing a beam at them.

"Time to show our new teeth. Fire the main gun."

John hope those calibrations Garrus had been doing lately were worth the turian missing poker nights.

The canon fired and landed a hit on the enemy ship.

"How do you like that, you sons-of-bitches?"

Joker threw his arms up

"Get in close and finish them off."

"Everybody hold on – gonna be a wild ride!"

Joker dodged the next shot

"Give 'em hell, girl"

The Thaniax Cannon fired and hit the Collector Vessel destroying the ship after another hit.

"Look out!"

The Normandy was just barely tagged by a piece of Collector debris

Joker was almost thrown from his chair

"Mass effect field generators are offline! EDI – give me something!"

"Generators unresponsive. All hands brace for impact."

John wasn't sure about the rest of the ship but they were thrown around in the cockpit.

John bit back a groan as he pulled himself off the ground.

"Joker? You okay?"

John helped sit the pilot up.

"Ungh… I think broke a rib." Joker hissed as he sat fully up. "Or all of them"

"Multiple core systems overloaded during the crash. Restoring operation will take time."

Yes, John had shitty luck.

Joker and Shepard shared a look

The pilot seemed to be thinking the same thing

"We all knew this was likely a one-way trip" Miranda crossed her arms over her chest.

She couldn't bring herself to look at her lover.

"Our primary objective is to destroy the station and stop the Collectors. At any cost."

He couldn't comfort her; replacing Miranda's lover was the Commander.

The mission came first, they both new that.

"Well then, we're off to a good start. What's next?"

John rolled his eyes at Joker.

"How long until the Collectors find this landing zone?"

"I do not detect an internal security network. It is possible the Collectors did not expect anyone to reach the base."

John nodded.

"Miranda get the crew, I'll meet you in the Communications Room."

She nodded and walked away

"Keep an eye on the network. Let me know of any changes."

"Yes Commander."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

Shepard walked into the Communications Room; his crew was rechecking their weapons.

"This isn't how we planned this mission, but this is where we're at." He began

He placed his hands on the table top leaning on it for a spilt second.

"We can't worry about whether the Normandy can get us home. We came to stop the Collectors, and that means coming up with a plan to take this station. EDI, bring up your scans."

"You should be able to overload their critical systems if you get to the main control center here."

A blue light appeared

"That means going through the heart of the station. Right past this massive energy signature." Jacob threw in.

"That's the central chamber. If our crew or any of the colonists are still alive, the Collectors are probably holding them in here."

"Looks like there are two main routes. Might be a good to split up to keep the Collectors off balance, and then regroup in the central chamber."

Jacob showed them his idea of a plan.

"No good. Both routes are blocked. See these doors? The only way past is to get someone to open them from the other side." Miranda pointed out.

John leaned on the table top again.

"It's not a fortress; there's got to be something. Here, maybe we can send someone in through this ventilation shaft."

"Practically a suicide mission. I volunteer."

"I appreciate the thought, Jacob, but you couldn't shut down the security systems in time. We need to send a tech expert."

"It's your call, Commander. Who do we send into the shaft?"

The crew all stared at him.

John looked between both Kasumi and Tali, his two best tech experts

"We need someone with tech skills to hack that security system. Tali, you're up."

The young woman placed her hands behind her back.

"I won't let you down, Commander."

He nodded at her.

"The rest of us will break into two teams and fight down each passage. That should draw the Collectors' attention away from what you're doing."

"I'll lead the second fire team, Shepard. We'll meet up with you on the other side of the doors."

Jack wasn't having any of that, "Not so fast, Cheerleader. Nobody wants to take orders from you."

"This isn't a popularity contest! Lives are at stake. Shepard, you need someone who can command loyalty through experience."

Miranda made it sound like he's never done this before.

His choice was simple.

"Garrus," he said without a second thought, "You're in charge of the second team."

The turian opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it again and simply nodded.

"Well, at least he knows what he's doing."

John nodded he took a quick breath and started a small speech

"I don't know what we're going to find in there, but I won't lie to you. It's not going to be easy. We've lost good people. We may lose more."

He paced in front of the Comm table

"We don't know how many the Collectors have stolen – thousands, hundreds of thousands. It's not important."

John drew his arms behind his back.

"What matters is this: Not one more. That's what we can do, here, today. It ends with us."

He slammed his hand on the table

"They want to know what we're made of? I say show them, on our terms. Let's bring our people home."

He saw them all nodded

"Alright, I want Thane and Miranda you're with me. Garrus you have everyone else. Tali go with Garrus and get into the vents. Radio me once you're in."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

As the rest of the crew filled out of the room Garrus stayed behind.

"Shepard"

John took this time to check his weapons again.

"Question Garrus?"

John checked the sight on his pistol.

"I want to know why"

John looked up

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

John sighed

"Garrus, we talked about this. You have the experience for this."

Garrus shook his head

"I got my own squad killed"

John chuckled, "You make it sound like I've never lost someone in combat before. Garrus we lose people. It sadly happens. You know this, I know this, and they know this."

John pointed to door that crew just walked of

"But out of everyone here, you are best suited for the job. I need someone who knows how I think on the battle field. And you know better than anyone."

The countless hours the two had spent on battlefields over the years.

"And I can't think of a better person to get my ass out of the fire than you."

Garrus looked to be embarrassed

"Alright, Officer Vakarian if you are ready lets go kick some Collector ass."

"Right with you Shepard."

0-*- 10001 -*-0


	31. Chapter 29: Suicide Mission Part 2

Friendship Collection

Acethebatdog2039

Mass Effect Fanfiction

Chapter 29: Suicide Mission Part 2

0-*- 10001 -*-0

They finally made it to heat exchanger

John was really starting to believe he had terrible luck

He took a shot to the shoulder from one of the possessed Collectors.

"Garrus! Tali! Come in!"

The Gunnery Officer heard Shepard's call

"We're almost there Commander. Look out. Seeker swarms!"

Garrus covered Tali as she worked to close the door.

"We're in position. We need this door open now!" they both heard

Garrus pushed Tali to the other door, "Go, we'll cover you!"

She started to work, "Something's wrong! The door's stuck!"

John took a concussive round to the chest.

He fell back but quickly pulled himself up.

"Got it!"

Miranda and Thane made it to the door before he did.

"Here they come!"

John ducked

"Fall back!"

"Suppressing fire! Don't let anyone through that door!" Garrus ordered

John smirked

No matter what Garrus though he really was a great leader.

John shot one more Collector before the door closed.

"Nice work, Tali. Knew you wouldn't let me down."

John patted her on the shoulder

"Shepard! You need to see this!" Miranda called him

They all looked around the large room

John side stepped Thane to get a better look.

"Looks like one of the missing colonists."

John joined Miranda at one of the pods.

"Hey, there's more. Over here" Jack pointed down the hall

They all noted the hissing sound coming from the pod

"My god! She's still alive!" John tried to pull the pod door off.

But in the end he was helpless to save her.

"Get them out of there! Hurry!"

The squad rushed forward to break the doors opens as fast as they could.

Thane used the butt of an assault rifle to break the pod open of Gardner's

Jack got Kelly's open

John caught Crewman Patel as she fell out of her pod.

Garrus pulled Crewman Rolston from his.

Grunt had both Crewman Goldstein and Hawthorne out of their pods, both sitting on the ground.

Miranda raced over to Doctor Chakwas' pod, John not far behind her.

John caught her as the older woman fell from the pod.

"Doctor Chakwas? Are you okay?"

John set her on the ground

"Shepard? John? You… you came for us."

He held out a hand to pull her to her feet.

"No one gets left behind."

Kelly joined them, "Thank god you got here in time. A few more seconds… and… I don't even want to think about it."

"The colonists were… processed. Those swarms of little robots, they… melted their bodies into gray liquid and pumped it through these tubes." The doctor explained

"Why are they doing this? What are they doing with our genetic material?"

"I don't know. I'm just glad you got here before it happened to us."

"So are we. But we still have a job to do." Miranda moved to Shepard's side. "We've done well so far. Let's hope we can finish the job."

"Joker? Can you get a fix on our position?"

"Roger that, Commander. All those tubes lead into the main control room right above you. The route is blocked by a security door, but there's another chamber that runs parallel to the one you're in."

"I cannot recommend that. Thermal emissions suggest the chamber is overrun with seeker swarms. Mordin's countermeasure cannot protect you against so many at once."

EDI just killed that plan.

An idea hit him.

"What about biotics? Could we create a biotic field to keep them from getting near us?"

"Yes… I think it may be possible. I wouldn't be able to protect everyone, but we might be able to get a small team through if they stayed close." Samara answered

"I could do it, too. In theory any biotic could handle it. Shepard, who do you want to maintain the field?"

God, John wished Kaidan was still alive.

He knew deep down that his brother-in-arms would be at his side.

"Shepard?"

John shook his head, "Sorry. From what I've seen Samara I think you can pull this off. Samara and I will take a small team through the seeker swarms."

The justicar nodded

"The rest of you provide a diversion by going through the main passage. We'll open the security doors from the other side and meet you there."

"Who should lead the diversion team? Officer Vakarian?" Miranda asked

John looked over to his friend

Garrus said nothing

"Jacob will take this one." Shepard ordered.

The Cerberus Operative nodded

"I'll keep the defenders busy while you slip in the back"

"What about me and the rest of the crew, Shepard? We're in no shape to fight."

"Commander? We have enough systems back online to do a pickup, but we'd need to land back from your position." Joker said over the radio

"We can't afford to go back, Shepard. Not now."

"Enough," he snapped at Miranda. "You'll never make it without help. I'll send someone with you. Mordin, take care of them"

"Joker, need location of landing zone. Will meet you there."

"Alright, we've all got our assignments. Let's move out! Garrus, you and Thane are with Samara and I."

John turned to walk away

"Shepard, Commander." Mordin grabbed his arm

It was very rare for the geneticist to touch anyone.

"What is it Mordin"

"I will take care of them, promise."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

"Almost there Samara," John coached, "Hold on. We're almost there."

John vaulted over a low wall.

Thane jumped on top of a box.

Garrus was covering them from the rear

"We must move quickly, Shepard." Thane spotted more enemies on the move.

"All right, let's move."

He squeezed two shots off hitting the Collector dead center in the chest.

"They're pushing. Keep it up!"

"Hurry, Shepard"

They made it to the door.

The three men watched as Samara charged a powerful biotic attack killing any leftover enemies.

The doors closed cutting the squad off from the Collectors.

Soon as the doors closed the radios came back to life.

_"…repeat, Shepard, do you copy?"_

"I copy. What's your position, Jacob?"

_"We're pinned down at the door. Taking heavy fire."_

Thane and Shepard took positions on either side of the door.

Garrus was covering Samara.

"We're coming; just hold on!" Samara moved to the door console "Get this door open!"

The opened and the second team filled into the room with them.

"Come on!" John looked around taking a count of everyone. "Seal the door!"

Jacob fell against the door "I'm okay. Just need a second to catch my breath."

John patted him on the shoulder.

"Joker? Are you at the rendezvous point?"

"I'm here, Commander. Chakwas and the rest of the crew just showed up."

"Good, and Mordin's?"

"Mordin's group just arrived, Shepard. No casualties."

"Thanks EDI"

"Excellent. Now let's make it count. EDI, what's our next step?"

"There should be some nearby platforms that will take you to the main control console. From there you can overload the systems and destroy the base."

"Commander? You got a problem. Hostiles massing just outside the door. Won't be long until they bust through."

Yeah, he definitely wasn't lucky

John hopped on one of the platforms.

"A rearguard could defend this position and keep the Collectors from overwhelming us."

He looked over his squad again

John nodded at both Garrus and Thane; they joined him on the platform

"I'm ready, Commander." Garrus said

"As am I" Thane nodded at the two of them

"Anything to say before we do this?"

The rest of the remaining squad drew closer together.

"The Collectors blindside their target. Hit and run. As powerful as they are, they're cowards. They've never had to stand and fight the best if us. That's you."

He pointed at them

"It's been a long journey, and no one's coming out without scars."

Grunt slammed his fists together

Garrus rubbed the side of his face

"But it all comes down to this moment."

John looked at all of them in turn again

"We win or lose it all in the next few minutes. Make me proud. Make yourselves proud."

"We'll do our best. Good luck, Shepard." Miranda nodded at him one last time.

The platform took John took one more look at his team.

0-*- 10001 -*-0

"Thane do you want to do you're…?" John was unsure what to call it.

"Of course, thank you John"

The Drell bowed his head and folded his hands together.

"Amonkira, Lord of Hunters, grant that my hands be steady, my aim be true, and my feet swift. And should the worst come to pass, grant me forgiveness."

"Damn right" Garrus chuckled.

John nodded in agreement

"What of you Shepard? Do you have a prayer?" Thane asked

"Nope, was never very religious, Thane. Never have been"

"Garrus?"

"Nah, you've gotten pretty good at that assault rifle Thane."

Thane looked down at his new M-8 Avenger rifle

"Ah, yes, the extra training from both of you has helped"

"Well it's been put to some good use." Shepard chuckled

"Just wait till John has you training on the Mattock, these things are sweet."

While Garrus was showing Thane some of the features of the Mattock, John took the time to really look over his best friends.

"John we've got company"

0-*- 10001 -*-0

The last of the Scions fell in a hail of gunfire.

"Man, I hate those things." Garrus reloaded his rifle

"Yes, they are unpleasant"

John reloaded his own weapon before heading over to the console

"Grab as much ammo as you can, we're going to need it."

John stopped right next to it.

"This is it. All the tubes lead to this spot. EDI, what can you tell us? What are they doing?"

"The tubes are feeding into some kind of super-structure. It is emitting both organic and non-organic energy signatures. Given these readings, it must be massive. Shepard if my calculations are correct, the super-structure… is a Reaper."

"Oh my spirits" Garrus whispered

"Not just any Reaper – a human Reaper." John finished for her.

"Precisely"

The platform linked up to others that were in front of the monster

"It appears the Collectors have processed tens of thousands of humans. Significantly more will be required to complete the Reaper."

"This thing is an abomination. EDI, how do we destroy it?"

"The large tubes injecting the fluid are a weak structural link. Destroying them should cause the supports to collapse, and the Reaper to fall."

"Give us a minute, EDI. We've got to take care of some old friends first."

0-*- 10001 -*-0

They all watched as the human Reaper fall into the void.

"Shepard to ground team. Status report."

John heard gun fire from the other side.

_"Jack here. I'm tagging them as they come, but feel free to call for an exit anytime!"_

John nodded his head, "Head to the Normandy. Joker – prep the engines. I'm about to overload this place and blow it sky high."

"Roger that, Commander."

John pulled the center up from the platform.

"Uh, Commander? I've got an incoming signal from the Illusive Man. EDI's patching it through."

'Lovely,' John thought

Thane pulled it up on his Omni-tool, the Illusive Man appeared in front of them, and John kept his back to them.

"Shepard, you've done the impossible."

John looked over his shoulder, "I'm not finished here yet. This base is ten minutes from extinction."

"Wait, I have a better option. I'm looking at the schematics EDI uploaded. A timed radiation pulse would kill the remaining Collectors, but leave the machinery and technology intact. This is our chance, Shepard. They were building a Reaper. That knowledge, - that framework – could save us."

"They liquefied people. Turned them into something horrible. We have to destroy the base."

John stood up and turned to the Illusive Man

"Don't be short-sighted. Our best chance against the Reapers is to turn their own resources against them."

"I don't know, Shepard. What happened here was horrible… but we have to stop the Reapers. If we destroy this base, then all these people died for nothing." Garrus spoke up

"They were working directly with the Collectors. Who knows what information is buried there?" the Illusive Man asked

"You're completely ruthless. The next thing I know, you'll wanting to grow your own Reaper."

"My goal is to save humanity from the Reapers. At any cost. I've never hidden that from you. Imagine how many lives could be saved if we keep this base intact and use it knowledge to thwart the Reapers. Imagine the lives that will be lost if we don't."

This man was trying to play him, John could feel it.

"No matter what kind of technology we might find, it's not worth it."

"Shepard, you died fighting for what you believed. I brought you back so you could keep fighting. Some would say what we did to you was going too far. But look what you've accomplished. I didn't discard you because I knew your value. Don't be so quick to discard this facility. Think of the potential."

"We'll fight and when win without it. I won't let fear compromise who I am."

"Shepard! Think about what's at stake. About everything Cerberus has done for you! You—"

Thane cut him off turning off the signal from John's soon to be ex-boss.

"Thank you Thane."

The assassin nodded

"Garrus hand me the timer would you?"

John nodded in thanks.

"Let's move. We've got ten minutes before the reactor overloads and blows this whole station apart."

They all heard an angry roar and the platforms started to shake.

"Oh, you have you have to be kidding me!" Garrus shouted

0-*- 10001 -*-0

"John! You are the unluckiest bastard ever!"

"Tell me about it Garrus!"

The platform started to shake again.

"This is the last suicide mission I ever do with you!" Garrus shouted

"I'll keep that in mind Garrus!"

The platform that his best friend was standing on started to give way.

Garrus started to fall with the platform

"Garrus!"

John threw himself after his friend.

He grabbed the turian's hand but it slipped through his fingers

Just as Garrus fell over the edge John reached out again, this time grabbing his friend.

"Holy shit, you're heavy!"

John felt his shoulder scream in pain as he pulled the former C-Sec Officer up.

Once Garrus on back on the platform an explosion sent them rolling down the platform

"Still unlucky John!"

John managed to punch himself in the face as they rolled down

"I know!"

They landed on the same one that Thane was fighting to stay on.

"Shit! Watch out!" John pointed to another platform just before it crashed into them.

Then everything went black.

0-*- 10001 -*-0

His whole body hurt as moved the piece of metal off his back.

John ran over to check on Thane and pulled him to his feet.

Seeing as the assassin was fine, Shepard spotted Garrus also buried under a steel of broken metal.

With Thane's help Shepard pulled it off his other friend.

The two of them pulled the turian

 _"Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?"_ Joker sounded rattled

John touched the ear piece

"I'm here, Joker. Did the ground team make it?" his voice sounded pained himself

He heard Joker sigh, _"All survivors on board. We're just waiting on you."_

A pack of seeker swarms found them

"Run!" he yelled at them

In was in that moment that John realized that his ribs were broken

_'Human, you've changed nothing.'_

He heard in his head

John paused and took a few shots at a Collector

_'Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater.'_

Shepard started running after Thane and Garrus

His lungs burned with every painful breath

_'That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction.'_

Another pack of Collectors found them, taking a few shots at Shepard and his squad.

A round hit Shepard in the shoulder causing him to miss a step

He was behind Thane and Garrus

Their saving grace was the arrival of the Normandy

The side hatch opened and John had never seen Joker with a rifle before

His pilot took a few Collectors out giving them more time.

Both Garrus and Thane made it to the ship just as an overhead platform crashed into the one below it leaving a wide gap.

He had to make this jump, it was the only way

John ran over the edge and took a leap off the side.

He felt like he was floating for a few seconds, he had a grip on the side of the door but the impacted on his broken ribs caused him to let go.

He started to fall; he was unable to pull himself up.

Garrus and Thane reached down, both hooking him under his arm pit and pulled him up into the ship.

"Detonation in ten, nine, eight – "

Joker limped back to his seat as quickly as he could

"Yeah, got the gist of it, EDI! Hold on!"

_'You have failed. We will find another way. Releasing control.'_

The base behind them exploded

The blast caused Garrus, Thane, and John to fall on top of each other

"Joker!" John called out

Garrus' elbow was in his throat

"Made the jump, we're good."

They did it.

John was the first one to cheer

"Holy shit, son of a bitch we did!"

It didn't matter that a turian elbow was pressing down on him

"Shit! We did it!" Shepard yelled again

Thane was the first one off the ground

"Yes, yes we did."

All pain forgotten Shepard jumped off the floor, nearly kicking Garrus in the back.

John ran up into the cockpit grabbing the back of Joker's chair.

"Joker, you crazy son of a bitch, I could kiss you."

Joker made a face, "Please don't"

John left the man there, pulled Thane into a quick hug, catching the man off guard.

Garrus threw an arm around the commander

"I knew you could do it," he said to his friend.

"Holy shit Garrus we did it!" John threw the arm off

He placed both hands on Garrus' shoulders and shook him

But stopped soon after, as the adrenal started to wear off

John gasped, "Yeah, okay, not a good idea. Broken ribs"

0-*- 10001 -*-0

The comm room was a mess like the rest of the ship

It took longer than he thought because of his injuries

But he wanted this call done and over with

"Shepard. You're making a habit of costing me more than time and money."

No matter his injuries, John felt good

"I'm sorry, I'm having trouble hearing you. I'm getting a lot of bullshit on this line."

John had EDI open the comm channel to everyone.

The crew needed to hear this.

"Don't try my patience. The technology from that base could have secured human dominance in the galaxy. Against the Reapers and beyond."

"Human dominance, or just Cerberus?" John glowered

"Strength for Cerberus is strength for every human. Cerberus is humanity. I should have known you'd choke on the hard decisions. Too idealistic from the start."

"I know what you are, and the price of dealing with you. We do things my way from now on. Harbinger is coming. And he won't be alone. I'm going to make sure we're ready when they get here. You can fall in line or step aside, but don't get in my way."

"You sure that's what you want? You're taking a hell of a risk, Shepard."

"Yeah, I'm sure. Illusive Man, it seems you didn't get my email. So I'll say it again. Go fuck yourself."

John stepped away from the pad, "Joker. Lose this channel."

Shepard heard the cheers of the crew on deck three, that made him smile as he walked away.

0-*- 10001 -*-0

A quick visit to the doctor and he was back to work

"Joker, how bad," he asked

Most of them were in the cargo hold

"Not too bad, we can still make it to Omega and get a few repairs there before heading to the Citadel."

John nodded

"Good, have a repair crew met us at the Citadel, then shore leave for everyone. Till then I want the repairs done in small teams, we don't need to burn everyone out."

"Aye, aye, Commander"

"Commander, Miss Lawson would like to speak to you in your cabin."

"Thank you, EDI"

John turned to leave

"Hey Commander?" Joker called out to him

John looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, Joker?"

"Bow chicka wow wow" the pilot called after him

John sighed, but he quickened his pace to the elevator.

0-*- 10001 -*-0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not going to talk about the ending of ME3... no... will not.


End file.
